Deserted
by Ellen1996
Summary: The glee club wins a trip to Hawaii. Disaster strikes and the teens have to fight for their lives. Faberry/Brittana/Klaine
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: For this story, i have to thank **__BTRfan4ev __**and **__Caren67 __**for giving me advice :) I gave them the synopsis and they agreed on it and their opinions mean much to me, so here it is!  
>please REVIEW! Or do you want me to pull out the Puzpeepz card once again? *snicker*<strong>_

_Deserted __by __Ellen1996_

"Guys, before we start I have a major announcement to make." Mister Schuester spoke to the remarkably silent Glee club. Everybody was waiting for any news on their competition results.

"The competition we entered two weeks ago finally published the rankings."

"And?" Kurt asked, straightening his back in anxiety.

"We won." Will smiled. For a second, everybody stayed exactly the same, but after that, a pandemonium of noises. Everybody jumped up and started cheering. The twelve kids literally knocked the chairs away while Mister Schue tried to yell above the noise.

"And I brought something to celebrate!" he said, holding bags of potato chips and cans of Monster and Redbull. The whole club moved to the piano where he put the cans and bags and told them to quiet down.

"So, we won guys, and do you know what the main price is?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Money?" Finn asked. Will shook his head.

"A trophy? I like shiny things." Brittany guesse. Will shook his head once again and walked to his shoulder bag. He got out an envelope.

"What's in there?" Rachel asked. He grinned and pulled out thirteen tickets. He gave everybody one and the whole club silenced. Every mouth dropped open. Finally, Mercedes broke the silence.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAWAI!" Everybody cheered once again and hugs were shared.

"A fourteen days stay in Honolulu, traveling by boat. White beaches and blue water. You guys deserved this." Will smiled

"When are we leaving?" Tina asked

"This Friday." Will said, looking at the tickets.

"But we have school."Finn said, getting stomped on the foot by Puck afterwards.

"Yeah, I talked to principal Figgins and you're school-free for fourteen days."

"Oh my GOD!" Santana screamed in excitement.

The party lasted for the whole hour and several people had a free hour after that so they kept on partying. The party ended with everybody sitting in a big circle talking about what they were going to do.

_Thursday evening, 19:26_

"This is Quinn." The blonde answered her phone. "Oh hey San. How are you doing? Busy packing?"

"Yeah, yeah…basically just throwing some clothes together in my suitcase. You?"

"I'm packing, that's for sure. My mom made this stupid list and I ripped it in half and now she's angry."

"As usual. Just grab your suitcase and get your ass over here. My mom doesn't mind."

"I'm not gonna see them for 14 days, okay? I don't care how much I fight with them I'm gonna miss them."

"Good luck." Santana snorted.

"I have to go. Someone's coming upstairs. Bye."

"Yeah, bye." Santana disconnected. Quinn sighed as she threw some more clothes into her suitcase and her mother came into her room.

This trip was going to be awesome.

_**A/N: I apologize for shortness but this is a prologue/trailer thingy. REVIEW?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thx for the lovely reviews, alerts, faves n stuff ^^ you guys rock!**_

_**Hmm…my numbers are wrong: Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, santana, Brittany, Tina, Artie, sam, matt, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt. That's thirteen. Not twelve. I apologize! Lauren isn't in there. **_

**Chapter 2**

"Okay guys, the cabins are for two persons: there is one for three though. so this is how we're gonna divide it." Mister Schuester announced, showing the thirteen kids a list.

_Finn and Puck – cabin 121  
>Artie and Sam – cabin 122<br>Mike and Matt – cabin 123  
>Brittany and Santana – cabin 124<br>Rachel and Quinn – cabin 125  
>Mercedes, Kurt and Tina – cabin 126<em>

"Kurt, I trust you with the girls?" Will asked. Kurt nodded. The guys had already learned not to laugh at Kurt's homosexuality, since they knew that Kurt could sing better than any of them.

"Woah, Mister Schue. Is it too late to swap? There is no way in hell that I'm gonna share a cabin with Manhands."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn's comment but nodded. "I don't believe that Quinn would let me get to my full potential by…"

"You know guys, I honestly don't care at the moment. You guys won this trip by working together, by being a team. Just…stop hating each other and start enjoying what you worked for."

Rachel and Quinn both nodded and looked at the ground.

"Now guys, I'll be in cabin 127 if you need me. I'm not gonna be stupid by telling you guys where you can and can't go. The boat trip is 2 days long so I suggest you go to enjoy yourselves. The weather is hot."

Everybody nodded and laughed. "Where are you guys waiting for? Go unpack and have fun!"

"Euh, Mister Schue?" Puck asked. Will nodded

"Can we drink…like…alcohol?" he groaned. Will tilted his head and looked at Puck.

"Do you guys consider yourselves a family?" he asked. Everybody nodded.

"Do you guys consider me part of the family?" he asked again. Everybody laughed and agreed.

"Well then what's with the 'mister' thing? I'm one of you guys now, at least for those 14 days. So just call me Will, okay? And yes you can drink alcohol, as long as it's not getting drunk."

"Thanks, Mist….Will." Puck laughed and Will nodded.

**5 minutes later, cabin 125**

"Okay, let me get this straight. This is my side of the cabin and you don't cross the line." Quinn said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want to be that childish, Quinn? Because I honestly thought that you were a teenager and not a toddler."

"Don't get me started on your damn rambles. Now I know neither of us chose for this to happen but we have to make clear rules if we want these 2 days to work. First of all: no digging through my stuff. Second of all: no being in here if you don't have to be. Third: Stay on your side. Fourth: no digging through my stuff."

"You just said that twice." Rachel noticed. Quinn groaned. "Shut it, Berry."

"Well, I hope that you realise one day that your stupid rules clearly state that you're not ready to be an adult just yet."

"Are you saying that I'm a child, Rupaul? Did you just went there?" Quinn stepped forward to almost touch noses with the brunette. Rachel stepped back.

"I'm just saying that you honestly need to grow up." Rachel said before putting her earbuds in and continuing unpacking her clothes. Quinn groaned and looked at the sky, grasping her cross necklace and whispering a prayer.

(…)

"This is the damn life!" Puck yelled, while everybody nodded and smiled. The thirteen kids were together sitting in the bar with a cocktail. Some people were drinking alcohol, others weren't. Brittany, Puck, Santana and Mercedes were already kind of tipsy. The atmosphere was great, and soon enough they were joined by Will, and they talked about things like life and school. The day ended around three AM and everybody (some people totally drunk, others tipsy and some hadn't drunk alcohol at all) walked to their cabins to share a goodnight and to hit the rack.

"Goodnight, Quinn." Rachel whispered through the darkness, moving on the rhythm of the waves.

"Goodnight, Rachel." Quinn whispered back. Rachel's mouth dropped open for a second; she didn't know whether it was the alcohol talking or not but Quinn actually said Rachel's first name for the first time.

With that memory and a big smile plastered on her face, Rachel Berry fell asleep.

_She was on a stage, a big, beautiful stage and she was singing, singing a beautiful song. She had no idea how she knew the words but she sang, like an angel descended from heaven. She looked down into the crowd and saw an audience, over 20.000 people cheering for her and yelling 'I love you' and things like that. She smiled and waved at the audience. Thousands of people waved back. Then, suddenly, she fell. She didn't know why or how she got onto the ground but she felt the wood of the stage at her back and winced. The crowd gasped and somebody hovered above her, yelling her name over and over. She groaned and winced: the fall had hurted her back. _

"_Please, no." she whispered, but the figure continued to shake her shoulders and yell her name._

"_Please stop, it hurts…" Rachel groaned._

"_RACHEL! WAKE UP!" the figure yelled. Then, the dream disappeared and Rachel shot up, panting heavily and groaning in sudden awakening._

"Put on some clothes as fast as you can and make your suitcase. We don't have much time." Quinn let go of her shoulders and walked to her already packed suitcase.

"What's going on? Where are we? Why are you here with me?" Rachel asked, truly confused; she was used to sleepwalking and probably went for a walk, hiting her head on a board somewhere because her head hurted and she couldn't remember anything from last night.

"Yeah, no concussion, Berry. Just a hangover. The ship hit a reef and we're going down. We have to grab everything we can and head to the decks." Quinn explained.

"Wait, WHAT? And…when a ship sinks normally people aren't allowed to bring luggage with them or..."

"Berry, this isn't Titanic! Now start packing unless you want to drown!" Quinn said, her voice filled with nerve.

Rachel made a list in her head: two pairs of clothes and her toilet stuff, her medication, her songbook and her phone.

"Wait a second, you're not joking, are you?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, haven't you noticed the loud siren that's been calling for about two minutes? Wake up, Berry." Quinn walked over to her and pinched her shoulder. Rachel flinched and pushed her away.

A brief knock on the door and then the door flew open. Mister Schuester's pale face entered the cabin.

"Hurry up, guys. There aren't many evacuation boats left and half of the club is already in the boats!"

"We're coming!" Quinn said as she opened her suitcase.

"Hang on, no luggage! Drop everything you are holding and get the hell out of this cabin!"

"Uh…okay." Rachel nodded, before she opened her suitcase again and got her medication.

"No time, just go!" he grabbed her shoulders and ushered her out of the room, Quinn close behind. When they arrived at the decks, they saw in horror that there were less than ten boats left and there were still about twohundred people waiting to get off of the sinking ship. Quinn cursed and Rachel gasped.

"Okay, there' s no way we can get through there." Will shook his head.

"What do we do?" Quinn asked

"I need to check if everyone else from Glee is out of their cabins and onto the decks. Stay here and try to get into one of those boats." He said before taking off.

"This is never gonna work; there aren't enough boats for everyone." Rachel remarked and Quinn nodded. "What's your solution?" Quinn asked.

"Waiting our turn and when that doesn't work jump overboard to swim to the nearest island." Rachel explained. Quinn snorted. "The 'nearest island' could be miles away from here! We can't swim that far! I'm a cheerleader, not a swimming champion! And you're in no shape either!"

Rachel wondered whether that was an insult, but shrugged. "No point in shoving and fighting, it'll only cause chaos. Just wait here." Quinn nodded.

(…)

"Two boats left and still about fifty people, Rachel, we'll never make it. I don't want to jump, I'm scared."

"I know, I'm scared too. And where the hell is Mister Schue and the rest of Glee?" Rachel asked

"I saw a boat leave with Mercedes and Kurt. Don't know anything about the others."

"The boat is sinking fast." Rachel noticed, seeing the water about two feet below them.

"So?" Quinn asked

"We're gonna have to jump. As soon as the decks are under water it becomes a vacuum. We're gonna get sucked downwards and the distance to the surface will be too much causing us to drown. We have to jump now and swim."

"I don't want to." Quinn whispered, sobbing slightly.

"Well then…have fun drowning." Rachel went to the railings.

"Rachel, wait. Sorry. I trust you. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too." Rachel sighed as Quinn joined her and they both locked hands as they jumped into the water.

As soon as they touched the surface of the water, their hands disconnected. The water was freakishly cold and Rachel sank ten feet before stopping slightly. She fought to get to the surface and when she did, she looked around frantically, searching for Quinn.

"Quinn? Quinn where are you? QUINN!" She yelled, but Quinn was nowhere to be seen.

_**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks once again for the positive reviews, the alerts and faves. You guys rock!**_

**Chapter 3**

"Quinn! Where are you! QUINN!" Rachel looked around and tried to stay on the surface; the water was cold and her teeth were shattering. She didn't see a flash of gold anywhere and started to panic.

"Quinn! Damn it!" She cursed, hitting the water with her hand, which caused a small splash. She recoiled and looked around. The boat was now but a hull floating in the water and Rachel sobbed slowly. What the hell did just happen!

"Q-Quinn….p-p-please…." She stuttered, the cold was surrounding her like a giant ice cube.

Suddenly, behind her, two bubbles rose to the surface and a flash of golden hair appeared. Rachel took a deep breath and dove into the water, searching for the blonde.

She saw another flash; one second and then it was gone. She swam towards it and suddenly her open hands clasped around something that appeared to be human; Quinn's arm. Rachel grasped it and swam upward as fast as she could. The current was pulling her under but she kept on swimming and kicking with her feet, desperate to resurface.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the air filled her lungs again and she gasped from the pain in her side and feet. She looked at Quinn who was pale but still conscious. "Quinn! Take a breath, come on. Breathe."

Quinn winced for a second before coughing up water.

"Come on, spit it out. Good." Rachel nodded while holding the coughing girl.

"What the…where's the boat?" Quinn said as soon as she had stabilized her breathing.

"Went down. We have to get on to something: if we stay in this water for a long time we'll end up like Jack in Titanic."

"N- never give up." Quinn smiled

"I agree. Come on, let's see if we got something here."

Rachel slowly let go of Quinn and the other girl started swimming along with Rachel towards the spot where the ship had been two minutes go.

"R-Rachel?" Quinn cried out throug h her teeth, trying to block out the cold from her mind.

"Yeah?"

"I think I got something." Rachel looked at the blonde at her words and swam towards her.

"A door? So do you WANT to make it a Titanic scene or what?" Rachel laughed, helping Quinn get onto the door.

"It's the only chance we got."

"That's true." Rachel said, getting on the door as well.

"Okay, let's just try to swim…wait a second, do you see that?"

"See what?" Rachel asked. Quinn pointed a shaking finger at the ocean. Rachel followed the line of her finger and saw a small line on the horizon.

"Land. We have to get there." Quinn said and Racel nodded slowly.

"It's a shot we have. Come on."

(…)

"This is…ridiculous! We'll never make it! We've been swimming for about an hour and we're only halfway there!"

"Keep on, trying, Quinn. We'll die if we g-give up now."

"Look at yourself! You're fucking freezing! You have hypothermia! Come on, you have to calm down!" Quinn pushed Rachel back onto the door where she coughed and groaned, clenching her head.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, swimming again.

"Y-yeah…oh fuck." Rachel said, feeling into her pocket.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"No-nothing. Don't worry about it." Rachel shook her head and Quinn shrugged while she continued swimming towards the now widened line.

**45 minutes later**

"Oh GOD!" Quinn yelled with all her strength as she stumbled to the beach of the island. As soon as her feet touched the sand, she collapsed in a heap. Rachel stumbled to the blonde's coughing body and patted her on the back before fainting.

(…)

"Hey, Berry! Berry! Wake up!" A voice said from above her. She wondered where she was. The ground below her didn't feel like a bed.

"Q-Quinn?" she groaned.

"Berry, wake up NOW! Open your damn eyes! Come on!" The figure said, tappping her cheek gently. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped. She jolted up and coughed.

"Woah, calm down!" the figure pushed her back onto the ground.

"What happened?" she groaned. She looked around and saw that she was on a beach and that a face was hovering above her.

"Santana?" Rachel groaned.

"Okay, that means you're not more brain damaged than you were before. Good."

"How the hell did you get here? I thought you got on a boat?" The brunette groaned. Santana looked at her.

"I did get into one but I checked and Brittany wasn't in it. So I jumped back out."

Rachel nodded, putting her hand in the pocket of her vest and gasping once again. She had checked that before but for some reason she hoped that they would have magically appeared.

"What are you searching for?" Santana asked.

"Nothing. Where is Quinn? How is she?" Rachel asked, now getting up under the observing eye of Santana.

"Brittany's looking after her. She'll be okay. She woke up before you did."

"How did you guys get here?" Rachel asked, licking her dry lips.

"By car." Santana rolled her eyes. "We swam like you guys."

Rachel got on all fours and got up slowly.

"You okay?" Santana asked, supporting Rachel's back.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me?"

"I do. Don't think I'm being nice, Berry. I just don't want you to die."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the explanation but nodded anyways.

"Where are they?"

"They're more in land. They're trying to build a shelter or something like that since there isn't a very big chance that there are gonna be 5 star hotels on this island."

"Kay. Let's go." Rachel nodded and tried to step. Her steps were shaky and she lots her balance after the first one.

"Woah, I got you." Santana grasped the other girl's shoulder and waist and pulled her back up.

"Lean on me." She told the brunette, who nodded slowly and put her arm around Santana's shoulder, who helped her and together they started walking into the forest.

(…)

"Thank God, San! I was worried. Why are you supporting her? What happened? Did she faint?" Quinn attacked Santana with questions and the latina pushed her back.

"She didn't faint, she just can't walk alone. She's gonna be fine, though. Don't worry."

Quinn nodded slowly before Brittany grabbed Rachel's waist and lead the dazed girl to one of the shelters they'd built. Rachel nodded a slow thanks as Brittany helped her get inside.

_**A/N: REVIEW! Yeah I'm sorry about the absence of a proper cliffhanger but not every chap has to be that suspense-y! I love you guys 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting…had a family party (my grandfather turned 80) and we had a blast! There was a drum, two guitars, a piano, a keybord and the WHOLE family sung! We're talented…the neighbors asked us if we were for rent on barbecues xD**_

**Chapter 4**

Rachel woke up and looked around slowly. She didn't recognise her surroundings, but she knew the voices she heard. She wondered what kind of prank the female cheerleaders were playing on her now. But then she remembered. What had happened. She looked down to her sweater and touched the pockets. Nothing was in there. She had lost them. She gasped slightly.

Quinn entered the shelter and greeted her. She greeted the blonde back and looked around.

"Would you happen to know…never mind." Rachel shook her head.

"I'm famous for knowing lots of things. Shoot." Quinn laughed, but Rachel didn't laugh along. She frowned.

"Never mind, really."

"Hey, if we're gonna be stuck in here for a while, you're gonna have to trust me. Say what you have to say."

"I need my meds. They fell out of my jacket…or I didn't bring them..i can't remember. But I need my meds."

"What for?" Quinn asked, slightly concerned

"Not important. I just need them. Did you happen to see them?"

"No, but what I do remember is that you were grabbing them when Mister Schue pulled you out of the cabin. I think you dropped them."

"Which means they're on the bottom of the ocean now. Fuck." Rachel groaned.

"Are they that urgent to take?" Quinn asked, getting more and more concerned as Rachel was flipping out.

"Believe me, if I don't take them in time bad things happen."

"What bad things? Rachel, talk to me, please. I'm freaked out about you right now." Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's hand in hers.

"Quinn please. I've been trying to keep it from you for years now, not that you'd ever ask, and I don't think I'm ready to tell you right away. I need time. The most important thing now is that we either find my meds or prepare for the worst." Rachel said as she got up and left the shelter, Quinn staring at her back for as long as she was in sight. Then she sighed and followed the brunette.

(…)

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Santana asked

"I can walk. That's progress." Rachel smiled. "Would we happen to have any food in here?"

"Well, I got up early and I explored a bit of the island; no human creatures; we're all alone on this island with monkies. I only saw a piece of the rainforest and it's HUGE. But I did find some berries. It's not perfect but it'll have to do until we find something better to eat. Fish, for example."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, berries it is. You sure they're not poisoned?"

"I'm sure. Now grab some and start filling your stomach, we have work to do."

"Work?" Rachel asked the latina who was pacing back and forth into the sand of the beach.

"Yeah we have to explore, see if there's something we can use, hopefully find someone living, or find a hotel, that would be nice too."

Rachel laughed and nodded. She ate some of the berries, they weren't bad but tasted a bit sour. After Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel had their stomachs kind of filled, Brittany and Quinn agreed to stay at the shelters and Santana nodded to Rachel that they were going to explore.

(…)

"Be careful, don't touch the plants, they can be toxic." Santana warned and Rachel laughed. "Yeah we wouldn't want an intoxication."

"No we wouldn't." Santana nodded as she tried to slip past the plants without touching them.

"Okay we've been walking in here for hours, can we take a break?" Rachel asked, wiping the sweat off her face: the sun was shining through the trees and it was warm and humid, Rachel didn't feel well at all.

"We need to go on, Berry. We're almost there. When we reach the beach on the other end of the island we'll return."

"That could be like miles away!" Rachel gasped. Santana shrugged. "Best shot we have is keep on walking to reach the beach and then return all the way around the island through the sand."

"You really enjoy seeing me suffer, don't you?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms. Santana turned around and laughed. "As a matter of fact, I do. But that's not why I'm asking this. I wanna know what's in here before we start acting all Robinson Crusoe-like and play survivor."

"If you didn't notice, we're already kind of playing survivor. We made shelters and ate wild berries for breakfast."

Santana shrugged. "We'll figure something out."

Rachel smiled.

(…)

"Okay I need to stop…don't feel so good." Rachel said as they finally arrived on the beach, after 3 hours of walking through the humid forest. She stepped forward and with the last energy she had in her petite body, she got to her knees and crawled to the water. She splashed some in her face and then collapsed onto the beach.

"Berry?" Santana asked as she walked over to the collapsed girl.

"Berry? You okay? Berry…Rachel?" Santana asked in alarm when the brunette didn' t move. She rolled her over onto her back and saw that Rachel had fainted. Santana figured that she probably had been exhausted from the swim and that she was still very weak and regarding the fact that she'd just walked 3 hours in the rainforest, Santana pretty much understood how fatigued she was. She grabbed the girl and hoisted her over her shoulder as she kept on walking, on the sand, back towards the shelters.

(…)

"What the hell happened!" Quinn said as soon as she spotted the latina carrying the still unconscious girl, which bothered her.

"She fainted when we got to the beach and hasn't woke up since." Santana answered.

"Checked her vitals?" Quinn asked, Santana nodded. "All is good, maybe heartrate a little fast but not alarming. We need to get her into a shelter."

"Please wake up, Rachel." Quinn pleaded.

_**A/N; cliffyy! Combination of no meds and fainting!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: played Amnesia The Dark Descent for 3 hours straight and I feel lightheaded and weak…Damn scary game! Thx for the numerous reviews and alerts and faves ;)**_

**Chapter 5**

"San, she hasn't woken up for an hour since she got here. I'm concerned." Quinn said, stroking the brunette's hair absent mindedly. Santana noticed, but didn't react to it.

"I am too but we have to wait until she wakes up to know what's going on."

"She needs meds, San. I have no idea why but she needs meds. She freaked out when she found out that she didn't bring them and she told me to 'prepare for the worst'. No idea what's happening though."

"Meds? That's what she was looking for? She searched into her vest pocket when she woke up on the beach and she brushed me off when I asked."

A groan, and the two looked at Brittany, who shook her head. "Wasn't me."

Then, Quinn looked down and gasped slightly. Rachel opened her dazed eyes and looked at the two girls.

"Rachel? Can you hear me?" Quinn asked, feeling Rachel's pulse at her throat. Rachel groaned and nodded slowly. She opened her mouth but no words came out; just a rasp.

"Calm down, okay? Do we have some water?" Quinn asked. Santana shook her head. "Only salt water; and that's gonna dehydrate us even more."

Rachel groaned and tried to get up, but Quinn pushed her back onto the ground.

"Don't get up just yet, I don't want you to faint again." She said, her voice trembling. Rachel looked at Quinn and gasped. W-where…are they?"

"you…don't remember?" Quinn asked

Rachel shook her head slowly. Quinn gasped.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, seeing Quinn's face and panicking.

"Do you remember ANYTHING from what happened today?" Quinn asked, grabbing Rachel's hand and feeling her forehead at the same time.

"You're burning up." She stated. Rachel shrugged and opened her mouth again.

"I-I remember waking up here…and…Santana…and…a boat…" Rachel stumbled. Quinn shared a look of concern with Santana.

"Rachel, what do you need those meds for?" Santana asked. Rachel looked at her and shook her head.

"Can't…tell…you…too…serious…you'll make…fun of me…and tell the whole school."

"We're at a deserted island and it looks like we're gonna be here for a while. Plus having a disease isn't funny. Not funny at all. So spit it out. I promise we won't tell anyone, we just need to know why you keep fainting." Santana said. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I have…Ba…look out…behind you!" Rachel groaned. Quinn turned around as fast as she could, only to be lunged at by a giant snake. It attacked her and sunk it's teeth a little in her skin.

"Get away from there! That thing could be venomous! Don't let it bite you!" Santana said. Quinn hissed in pain and swallowed the lump in her throat, running away. The snake turned its head and focused on the prone form of Rachel on the sand.

Santana gasped as the snake advanced towards Rachel. She stepped forward and grabbed the snake just below the head and at the tail. The snake couldn't move and hissed. Santana ran towards the sea and threw the snake as far as she could. It disappeared into the blue water and then she turned around. Rachel was crawling towards Quinn, who had lowered herself onto the sand in a crouching position.

"Quinn? You okay?" Santana asked. Quinn shook her head and groaned in pain.

"What happened?" The latina looked at Rachel, who swallowed and spoke. "The snake bit her."

"What? Let me see that!" Santana yelled. Quinn reached out a shaking hand to Santana, who brought it to her mouth and started sucking the venom out, spitting it onto the sand now and then. After about ten seconds, she looked at Quinn, who had become incredibly pale and breathed very hard. Santana pulled the blonde up and dragged her to the sea, where she put the hand under the water. Quinn winced.

"Sorry, salt is gonna desinfect the wound." Santana explained. "You sure?" Quinn asked.

"I've had a basic first aid class but I'm no venom expert." Santana sighed. Quinn nodded. "I guess I'll just go to sleep; it'll be better by tomorrow."

Santana nodded slowly. "We're gonna rearrange the sleeping things: you guys are not sleeping together. Brittany, can you sleep in a shelter with Quinn? I'll keep an eye on Rachel. Wake me if something is wrong with Quinn."

Brittany nodded and laughed. "You and I are roomies, Quinn!"

Quinn nodded, not listening to her laughs since she felt nauseous.

(…)

After a quick dinner of berries (Brittany didn't complain and Quinn and Rachel both felt bad enough not to fight) the four girls went to the shelters.

"Keep an eye on her, B." Santana said and the blonde nodded.

"Goodnight." Quinn groaned to Brittany, who nodded and repeated the word. Santana half dragged, half carried Rachel to the shelters where both made themselves comfortable.

"Talk to me if something's wrong, okay? I'm a light sleeper." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded.

(…)

Santana woke up in the middle of the night wondering how she could've been waked and she looked at Rachel, but the brunette was asleep. She suddenly realised: someone had screamed. She got up and walked out of the shelter towards the blonde's.

"Brittany? Quinn? Oh my GOD!" Santana gasped as she entered the tent.

_**A/N: Fliccyyyyy, oh sorry CLIFFYYY xD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N : Sorrahhh for the cliffhanger…lol lots of people apparantly do not know me. They kept asking please update soon! You're updating right! Are you continuin? Well people, I'm Ellen, I'm 14 and I have no life at all which causes me to write at least 2 chapters every day xD Put me on author alert to get proof xD**_

_**ALSO: I agree…that snake moment was totally random but hey, deserted islands! I could put cannibals on it and it would still be acceptable…hmmm…cannibals sounds like a plan…stay tuned ;) Or zombies! Or aliens! Or a new race of mankind crossed with monkies! xD**_

**Chapter 6**

Santana rushed forward into the shelter where Brittany was screaming. Quinn was either asleep or unconscious, and Santana followed Brittany's look to reveal another snake, this one was bigger and longer, which even caused Santana to flinch.

"Calm down!" She told Brittany as she grabbed the snake by its head and walked out of the shelter, throwing it as far into the woods as she could, before rushing back to Brittany's side to comfort the almost hysterical girl.

"Did it bite you?" Santana asked the crying blonde. Brittany shook her head and sobbed: "I just woke up and it was hissing at me and I cried out and…Quinn?"

The blonde head cheerleader didn' t move.

"What…she didn't get bitten again, did she?" Santana gasped in fear and Brittany shrugged "I don't know."

"Quinn? Talk to me…Quinn wake up." Santana shook the blonde's shoulders . Quinn groaned.

"Did you get bitten by that snake?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded and Santana gasped.

"You sucked the venom out, remember?" Quinn groaned, the abrupt awakening had brought back her headache and she rubbed her temples.

"No, the other snake!" Brittany said. Quin looked at her, confused.

"I was asleep…I don't know…I'm not in pain, no numbness anywhere so I guess not." Quinn whispered.

"I have to check to be sure." Santana said, straightening her back.

"WHAT are you gonna do?" Quinn asked, suddenly awake and **alert**. _**(A/N: Hint to readers xD)**_

"I have to check your whole body, okay? I know it's akward and stuff but I have to know for sure that he didn't bite you. That snake could cause you losing an arm or leg."

Quinn gasped slightly, but shook her head. "I'm not gonna strip in front of Brittany."

"Fine. Brittany, can you keep Rachel company? I don't want her being alone." The dutch girl nodded and left the shelter. Santana faced Quinn again, who took a deep breath. The wound where the snake had bitten her was turning a slight color red, but it wasn't infected.

"You know the deal. Take off your jacket, t-shirt and jeans."

"Santana, please don't do this." Quinn pleaded, eyes tearing up.

"What the f-…Fabray, if you want to lose limbs just say it." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to but it's…uncomfortable…look, if you really wanna know the truth, I have been thinking about what happened to us recently, and I figured that…I think I'm gay."

"Gay for who? Not me, I hope. I'm Brittany's." Santana said, smiling slightly at the mentioning.

"No, not for you…" Quinn bowed her head and bit her lip. Santana gasped. "Oh my God…you're turning gay for BERRY?" she yelled tha last word and Quinn shushed her quickly. "Don't yell like that! So now that you know, I can assure you that there is no snake bite on my skin. Please don't…touch me."

Santana nodded. "Thanks for telling me anyways. Try to sleep, you need all the strength and color you can get."

"What's that supposed to mean? Not like we're gonna sunbathe all day." Quinn groaned. Santana shook her head. "No, you look pale. Like very pale."

"Oh." Quinn nodded. "I see. Goodnight."

"Well, apperantly we switched, so Goodnight." Santana said, lowering herself down next to Quinn.

(…)

"Good morning." Santana greeted Quinn when she woke up and found that the blonde was staring at the leaves above her. Something was bothering her.

"I can hear your brain crack from right here. What are you puzzling your mind about?" she joked, but Quinn didn't laugh.

"I was just thinking about Rachel and her meds. She was about to tell us when that snake interrupted so now I'm wondering what is wrong with her."

"Yeah, she'll tell us eventually. Don't worry." Santana shook her head. Quinn groaned.

"Let me see your hand." The latina ordered the blonde, who nodded and lifted her hand.

"Hmm…it looks kind of red, but I don't think it's infected. Does it hurt?" she asked. Quinn shrugged. "It's more of a numb feeling…but it doesn't hurt."

Santana nodded and smiled. "Come on, let's go find B and Cloudberry."

Quinn smiled at the pun and joined the latina into getting out of the shelter and to the beach.

"Let's light the fire. Can you get me some wood from the forest? Just pick up whatever you can find from the ground. Don't go climbing in trees."

Quinn laughed and nodded. "Gimme a sec."

As she passed the shelters, she quickly looked inside the other shelter and saw Brittany sleeping curled up in a fetal position, while Rachel was lying on her back with a peaceful expression on her face.

She was just so…perfect when she was asleep.

_**A/N: Living proof: not every chap has to be cliffy! That doesn't mean this story is action-dead though! MORE TO COME PEOPLE! DEFINITELY MORE TO COME!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Had movie recordings today…kind of akward when you're in a church and you're running around with a butcher's knife :s anyways, here is the new chap! **_

_**So, the Chaos movie was a wrap today! I hope to share it with you guys soon after it's been edited. It's gonna be in dutch but I'll put subtitles on it ;) It's gonna be on YouTube and I have more projects that I'm working on! ^^**_

_**ALSO: writers, do you guys agree on the fact that it's kind of weird that there are magical spaces inbetween words? I really don't pay attention yet the space bar always gets pressed xD that's kind of freaking meh out :p**_

**Chapter 7**

"Here are the logs, San." Quinn said, walking back onto the beach carrying a load of wood. Santana nodded and thanked her as she threw the logs in a heap and got out two sticks, before rubbing them together.

"Do you really think that's gonna work?" Quinn groaned.

"I did it yesterday and it worked. Plus I don't see any other way to do it. You?" The latina asked.

Quinn shook her head slowly and winced. Santana caught her facial expression and got up, facing the blonde and cupping her hand in hers.

"You okay? You really don't look good…and…does it hurt?" Santana asked, Quinn groaned.

"Yeah, it does. But it's okay, San. Don't freak out." Quinn brushed the answer off.

"You are UNBELIEVABLE! I try to take care of you because you're my goddamn friend! Just tell me if it hurts and if it does how much so that I can know what to do!"

"You can't do anything, San. We're on an island…we're gonna die in here."

"This isn't a movie, rescue planes and navy ships patrol here all the time." Santana rolled her eyes.

"That's what you think." Quinn grunted before getting down onto the sand. Santana continued to rub the sticks to make fire.

"Stop being such a pessimist Q! Damn you're obnoxious when you're hungry!" Santana snapped. Quinn rolled her eyes and got up.

"I think I'll be EXPLORING some more. Don't wait for me." She groaned. Santana stopped her.

"Q, wait. You know I don't mean stuff like that when I say it. I'm hungry too. Please stop."

"No San, you're not apologizing. That's the thing about you, you just…offend people. You don't care about feelings. Don't bother." Quinn ran to the trees and Santana had a small intern conflict: either chasing her or letting her go. She eventually decided that she'd better let Quinn do her thing for some time. She sighed and continued trying to make fire.

(…)

"Good morning." Rachel announced as she lowered herself down onto the sand. Santana turned around and smiled slightly. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Better than yesterday. Where is Quinn?" Rachel asked, returning the smile.

"She…is gonna explore a little more." Santana explained, feeling a small hint of guilt and concern towards the blonde.

"Oh, okay. I think I'm gonna follow her lead; I hate sitting on my butt and not doing anything." Rachel said, getting back up.

"Woah, slow down there. You're not going anywhere today. You're too weak to do physical stuff like that."

"I'm not WEAK, Santana. Okay, I may not be on the Cheerleading squad and I may not be the best in PE but I can tell you that despite my small stature I am a very strong woman."

"Ugh…I wasn't talking about your strength, I was talking about the fact that you have been fainting too much for me to let you go again."

"I know why I'm fainting and I can assure you that it has nothing to do with walking in forests."

Santana groaned . "That's not what matters! Are you dumb or playing dumb?" She snapped and Rachel recoiled. Santana realised her mistake with a gasp. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's okay. You do it all the time." Rachel shrugged and Santana gasped again. "What?"

"You do that everyday with everyone. I don't see why I should feel offended. I'm just one of those people."

"What the…am I really that bad?" Santana groaned. Rachel sighed and suddenly looked very tired. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Santana repeated and Rachel snorted in disbelief.

Santana wanted to say something back, but Brittany chose this moment to pop out of the woods to join the two girls.

"Good morning, B." Santana smiled and the blonde nodded.

"I really don't know what just happened but I had a dream, some sort of vision and it was Quinn storming off into the woods, and then getting attacked by giant monkies and getting her arm ripped off." Brittany said, eyes fixed on the sea and slightly rocking back and forth. Rachel and Santana shared a look and ran into the woods, while Brittany stayed behind.

"Okay, I'll just wait here!" she yelled, but nobody responded. She looked down and suddenly saw a small bottle washing up on the shore. She walked towards the plastic bottle and picked it up. The label was peeling off but she could still read the letters.

_Carbamazepine_

"Ooh…mints!" She said as she put the bottle in her pocket and went back to throw some logs on the fire. The sun was burning her and it felt like she was melting. She removed her jacket and threw it next to the fire. She was now wearing a tank top. She grabbed a stick and lit it on fire, before getting down onto the sand onto her back. She felt the sun heating her skin and gasped.

"I forgot sunscreen!"

_**A/N: Yeah if you get it, please review! Also, Brittany is a damn hard character to write xD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Helloow there on the other side of the ocean…or country…or city xD no idea where you guys live :p Please, if you have negative criticism please type it out…I can't know what I'm doing wrong when you're not telling meh :p**_

**Chapter 8**

"Quinn! Where the hell are you? Quinn!" Santana looked around but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Behind her Rachel was trying to walk as fast as she could.

"Berry, please don't force yourself." Santana turned around to face her. "Go back to Brittany on the beach and stay with her. I don't wanna carry you all the way down the island again."

"I'm sorry that happened, I swear to God it won't happen again. Now shut up and keep moving." Rachel groaned, stumbling deeper into the rainforest. Santana stopped her and Rachel turned around in annoyance.

"WHAT?" she half yelled, turning around again.

"You need to stop." Santana said and Rachel rolled her eyes, but suddenly, she gasped and grasped her head. She stumbled forward, right into Santana's arms, who caught her and supported her.

"What's going on?" Santana said as Rachel groaned into her arms.

"Attack…we need to go back…to the beach…fast." Rachel began to breathe heavily. Santana nodded and ran full speed back towards the beach. After a couple of steps she turned around.

"QUINN! IF YOU'RE OUT THERE! GET BACK HERE! BERRY NEEDS YOU!" she yelled, in a desperate try to convince Quinn to go back. When no answer came, she continued running.

(…)

"We're here, we're here." Santana soothed the brunette in her arms.

"I need to get…Carbamazepine…" Rachel coughed, and Santana groaned. "What?"

"Carbamazepine…my meds…quick…"

"You don't have them, you lost them. Rachel, are you okay?" Santana asked, seeing the girl's pale and clammy skin. Her lips were quivering and she nodded.

"I need them. I'm in trouble…I'm in so much trouble…it's coming…I can feel it." She groaned

"What is coming, Rachel? WHAT?" Santana asked and Rachel gasped.

"Ep…epilepsy…it's a seizure…I need my meds…" Rachel's sentences were now whispers and Santana had to put her ear to Rachel's mouth to understand her. "Okay listen to me, you need to calm down, okay?" Santana said, not knowing what to do when a seizure appeared.

"Head…needs to be…stabilized." Rachel sensed the latina's panic and began to help her. Santana nodded and saw Brittany's vest next to the fire with Brittany sleeping next to it. She grabbed the jacket and ran towards Rachel. She put the vest underneath Rachel's head and Rachel winced.

"What is it?" Santana asked, and Rachel groaned. "There is something underneath my head…it's hurtnig…like plastic."

Santana grabbed the vest and checked the pocket before getting out the bottle. "Wha…Brittany had them?" she said as she looked at the label.

Rachel coughed. "I don't know if it's too late…b-but I need one." Santana nodded and opened the bottle. There was a small hole in the cap of the bottle and there was some seawater inside, but she got out a pill and put it inside Rachel's mouth anyways. Rachel gasped and swallowed it, and then coughed.

"D-did it work?" Santana asked her carefully. Rachel looked at her and grabbed the neck of her t-shirt and pulled her down. "T-thank you…"

"You're welcome. Now calm down." Santana checked Rachel's pulse, that was rising.

Rachel shook her head and groaned. Suddenly, her head fell backwards, and her body started shaking. Santana fell backwards in surprise, and gasped. Rachel's chest, head and limbs were shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were shut. Santana on one hand wanted to help her but on the other wouldn't want to get too close because she might get hit. While she was looking at Rachel, a twig behind her snapped and she turned around quickly, to see Quinn standing there with a shocked look on her face. The blonde didn't freeze however, she didn't even hesitate, and ran towards the shaking brunette to grab a hold of her head. Santana looked at her with eyes that expressed terror.

"Santana, I need water. I don't care if it's salt or not, just get me some water." Quinn ordered the girl, who nodded and speeded towards the ocean, removing her t-shirt and soaking the water into it. When she speeded back, she handed the shirt to Quinn, who nodded and wiped the sweat off of Rachel's still shaking face. Quinn scooted closer and put Rachel's head inbetween her legs, leaving it immobilized while she continued moisting her face. When the fit finally died down, after about ten minutes, Rachel woke up again slowly, dazed by her surroundings.

"God, Berry, why didn't you say so? Is was easier if we knew….and why the hell haven't you had any seizures in Glee before?" Santana asked, cupping the brunette's hand in hers.

"I have….sort of…but I run out of the room before it starts." Rachel groaned. Suddenly Santana understood everything: the girl wasn't that big of a diva, she just didn't want to get embarassed in front of the club by having a fit.

"Just…calm down, okay? You're gonna be fine." Quinn reassured the brunette in her arms.

"Since when do you know so much about seizures?" Santana asked Quinn, who groaned. "One of my cousins…on a family party…I never forgot..it was like three years ago and he had a fit and my aunt told everyone what to do and that was one of the scariest moments in my life."

Santana hugged Quinn slightly, before turning her attention to Brittany, who had woken up and was now crying because of her red sunburned skin. "Come on, B. Let's get you inside one of the shelters to rest." The blonde nodded and wiped her face as Santana helped her towards the forest. Quinn looked at Rachel who was now breathing heavy. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you were…gonna laugh." Rachel admitted, gritting her teeth while trying to sit upright.

"Careful…and how the hell could I laugh? Seeing you have that fit was like having it myself…that's fucking creepy, okay? Don't you ever dare thinking that that is humor to anyone!"

Rachel shrugged and grabbed her head. Quinn was getting freaked out. "You okay? Aftermath can last for hours."

"Yeah I know. Most of the time it's just dizziness for about ten minutes and then a headache for about an hour but I really feel sick right now…"

"Yeah, malnutrition and dehydration." Quinn nodded. "But if we drink any salt water we'll only get more thirsty."

Rachel groaned. "I just hope that this doesn't last the whole day…"

"Me neither." Quinn shook her head and eventually, both fell asleep in eachother's arms on the beach in the burning heat of the sun.

_**A/N: Another one done xD Love you guys :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: told some of my Ffbuddies that I wasn't gonna update since was busy all day with a big big project but THAT's FINISHED NOW so I have time to write a chap of Deserted. It won't be long though, I apologize.**_

**Chapter 9**

Quinn woke up and groaned. She looked around and saw that she had fallen asleep in Rachel's arms. She smiled slightly as she saw Rachel's sleeping face. Still she had the feeling something was wrong, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She moved herself so that her head was resting on Rachel's chest and listened to the sound of the ocean.

With a gasp, she understood what was wrong: Rachel's breathing was strained. Everytime she inhaled, her body squeaked. Quinn immediately switched to action: she put Rachel down onto the sand and felt her pulse. The beat was strong yet slightly irregular and every new piece of information made Quinn's blood boil. She shook Rachel awake by the shoulders. The brunette jolted up, groaning and panting as if she'd run a marathon.

"Rachel, calm down. You need to calm down, you're not breathing deep enough. In through your nose, out through your mouth, come on."

"I…can't…feel bad…hurts…" Rachel groaned

"Rachel, please stay awake! Please." Quinn started sobbing.

"Qu-Quinn…I'm…sorry." Rachel whispered before her head fell back again.

"Rachel?" Quinn checked her pulse, and with a loud gasp she felt none. She ripped open Rachel's shirt and started doing compressions. Out of her eyecorners she saw Santana and Brittany walk towards her, and freeze in shock at the sight.

After the compressions were done, she moved on to mouth-to-mouth. Without hesitating, she breathed her whole lung capacity into Rachel's, hoping to wake her up. When after five times Rachel didn't react, she did thirty compressions again.

"Please…Rachel…Wake…Up…" Quinn did a compression with every word. Finally around the twentieth, Rachel gasped loudly and rolled over, starting to cough violently. Quinn supported her and Rachel felt very weak. She turned around and saw Santana and Brittany standing there, still frozen in shock.

"It's okay…that…happens…all the time…" Rachel reassured them inbetween coughs

"You stop breathing regularly? And you never saw a doctor about that?" Quinn gasped

Rachel shrugged. "I thought it was part of the epilepsy…"

"To stop breathing isn't normal…definitely not…Come on, let's get you out of the sun." Quinn grabbed Rachel's shoulders and supported her as both girls walked towards the shelters.

"Brittany, I have to go explore some more. I was lying in the shelter and I swear I heard a man yell…"

"Okay, San but be careful, okay? I don't have my band aids with me so I can't fix you." Brittany smiled.

"I will, I promise. See you in a couple of hours!"

"Bye Santana!" Brittany waved. Santana nodded and disappearede into the woods.

(…)

Santana had been exploring for about an hour when she heard people talk. She gasped and ducked into the bushes, while crawling closer.

"…Ship went down, at least then I wouldn't be trapped in here with you…" the voice said. Santana tilted her head and came even more closer, until she could see the people. She gasped out loud and walked out of the bushes, and that was the last thing she knew before everything turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note**_

_**I'm sorry if you have me on author's alert, because that would probably mean that you got THIS mail like eight times.**_

_**I've been working on a 57 page long screenplay, called Darkness (yeah I'm not original xD)**_

_**I need people that can BETA it to read it for spelling mistakes. **_

_**PM me if you're interested.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ellen**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Whazaaaap :p I know it's been a while since I updated…thank you for everybody who PM'ed to beta my screenplay and complimenting :p Who knows? Maybe in the future? :) Anyways, here' s a new chap for Deserted. I love you guys.**_

_**BTW: I didn't plan for Klaine, but apparently I'm dedicating this chap to **_**BTRFan4ev , **_**who is a total Klaine worshipper so here ya go Shelbster :p**_

**Chapter 10**

Santana woke up shortly after her knock-out, but wasn't able to open her eyes from the first attempt. Instead, she listened to whatever sounds she could hear. The bird in the skies, the waves of the ocean, and the voices of the people that without doubt knocked her down.

"…Didn't know!...Sorry!...comes too late…if she has a concussion I swear to God…shut up…" She heard bits and fragments of sentences. She groaned and tried to open her eyes. They opened a bit before closing again. She shifted, trying to get onto all fours. She heard figures come towards her and recoiled in fear.

She groaned in discomfort when one of the people put an arm around her.

"It's okay…Shh…I'm sorry…I didn't know anyone survived…definitely not one of ours…" the voice was familiar. With a gasp she realised: She opened her eyes with force, now desperate to know if her deductions were correct. As soon as the light hit her eyes, she realised she was.

"Finn?" She groaned, feeling both relieved and surprised. She looked a little further and behind him, Puck, Kurt and Blaine were sitting around a fire.

"Allright, who of you idiots thought it was funny to knock my head inside out?" She asked, pointing a finger at each of the four boys. Kurt pointed at Finn, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I was just on my way back from exploring some of the forest when I saw you walking towards us and I panicked. I thought you were like a cannibal or something."

Santana groaned and nodded. "I suppose it's allright. But one more time and I swear I'm drowning you."

"Are you alone? How did you survive?" Blaine offered Santana a spot on the sand next to the fire. She nodded and lowered herself down, while sighing. "I'm not alone. Quinn, Brittany and Rachel are here too. We survived by swimming. You guys?"

"Well, we knew from the start that we wouldn't be able to get on one of the boats, so sprinted to the restaurant, got all the food we could carry, put it in our suitcases and use the suitcases to float towards here." Kurt answered. Santana nodded at the explanation.

"So you got supplies?" Santana suddenly realised something. The boys nodded. "A couple of hours ago, some stuff washed up on the shore too from the ship, like suitcases and doors. We used them to improve the shelters." Puck answered.

"Do you know if the rest of Glee got away?" Santana asked

"Well, I know for sure that Artie didn't make it…his wheelchair didn't fit in the boats and he helped Tina get into one…and then he wheeled himself back into the ship. I don't know about the rest of Glee…" Kurt shook his head.

Santana felt sad at the thought of Artie's death, but was more focused on THEM getting out of there as well.

"Hey, did you say there were suitcases washed up?" She asked the boys, who nodded.

"Suitcases full of stuff?"

"Yeah, we used some spare clothes and stuff." Puck nodded.

"Do you mind if I look through some? There is something I…well, WE, need."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"A first aid kit…" Santana groaned as Finn showed her the suitcases at the border between beach and forest.

"Why? Who got hurt? What happened?" Kurt asked, his mouth half opened in shock.

"Quinn got bitten by one of those damn snakes in here…we don't know if it's venomous or not, and Rachel got herself a nasty illness and she keeps having panic attacks and keeps fainting and her heart stopped beating a couple of hours ago. Thank God Quinn knows CPR." Santana explained to the shocked boys.

"She has epilepsy and never told anyone. She found her meds, lucky enough, but it's still dangerous and I need to give her something like a painkiller."

"We'll come with you. How far are your shelters from ours?" Blaine said, getting up and pulling Kurt up as well.

"About an hour walking on the beach, I think. But we're stronger if we're together so we'll probably move over here."

"With Quinn bitten by a snake and Rachel barely alive? Yeah no, we're gonna adapt to YOU." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Fine, come on. Grab the suitcases and stuff."

(…)

"I'm back!" Santana yelled.

"We're in the shelters!" Quinn yelled back, as Santana signed to the boys to follow her.

"Okay, so here are our shelters, I'd say you guys start building here…" she pointed to an open spot right next to the girl shelters. "I'll be in here with them. Yell if you need anything."

"Hang on, I wanna check on you guys before I start building shelters!" Finn groaned. Santana nodded and pointed to the shelter.

"Quinn?" Santana asked. "How is she?"

"She's better. She's asleep now. Who are you talking to?" Quinn asked. Santana laughed.

"Look what I picked up washed upon the shore." She grinned. Quinn came out of the shelter and saw the four boys, akwardly standing there.

"Oh my God…I didn't expect anyone to be here! Are you guys okay?" She said, smiling and hugging every one of them. The bitch had gone and had made place for a caring Quinn, that was mostly Rachel's fault.

"We're fine. How's that snake bite?" Puck asked. Quinn looked down with an inner gasp; the flesh around the wound had started growing red and puffy. She bit her underlip and looked back up. "Yeah, it's okay."

"No it's not!" Blaine stepped forward. "I know what I'm talking about, my uncle is a doctor and he specializes in venom and poison." He explained to a stunned Quinn.

"Just…sit down. Okay. You guys start with the shelter." He turned around. The boys nodded and Santana went back inside to watch over both Rachel and Brittany, who was trying to make a puppy face out of a leaf.

"How deep was it? And how long did the teeth sink in?" Blaine asked Quinn. She sighed.

"It was…rather superficial, I think. And it was very short, like three seconds or something."

He nodded and looked at the wound, carefully running his finger over it. She winced.

"Does it hurt or is it more of a numb feeling?"

"A couple of hours ago it was numb but it started hurting since then."

"Did you suck it out? The venom?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I…yeah, Santana sucked it out." Quinn cleared her throat.

"Did you disinfect it?"

"With salt water from the ocean." He nodded slowly. "It seems like that was a venomous snake, and the wound got infected. It's probably not deadly though. You should stop doing anything physical and eat and drink well."

"Funny thing, we haven't drunk in ages. The moment where we got so dehydrated we started seeing the holy light we drank some seawater, which…"

"Made you even more thirsty. Thank God we have water with us. Here." He got up and opened a blue suitcase which was stocked full of water bottles. He grabbed one and threw it to her. She caught it and groaned. "Give me another one." He nodded and threw another one. She got up and went to the shelter. After about ten seconds she got out of the shelter with one less water bottle.

"For Rachel." She explained, stating the obvious.

"So, make sure to rest a lot as well. If you feel sick or bad in general, talk to me, okay?" he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks. Will do." She laughed as he got up and helped the boys building the shelters as she got inside to check on Rachel properly.

"Hey…dear Lord what's going on?" Quinn gasped as soon as she got into the shelter.

"She's getting worse…Her pills are running out and she's burning up." Santana said, looking at Rachel, who was shaking in her sleep, sweat dripping off her forehead and skin pale.

_**A/N: That was…NOT a cliffhanger! Just stating the obvious = Rachel is getting worse. And Blaine is a venom expert xD Didn't expect that :p **_

_**REVIEW IF YOU SHIP FABERRY  
>REVIEW IF YOU SHIP KLAINE<br>REVIEW IF YOU SHIP BRITTANA  
>REVIEW IF YOU LIKE PEANUT BUTTER!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thanks again everyone, for the lovely reviews…you guys really make my day *heart* so anyways…if I make you guys an extra extra EXTRA long chap will you review a little more? ^^ Haha :p so please REVIEW if you like the story and stuff :p**_

**Chapter 11**

"I'm relieved that some people of Glee actually survived." Quinn said, while the boys nodded.

"So there's eight of us now. More chance of survival plus more man power, if I had to do things all by myself we would have died within a week." Santana snorted and Quinn shot her a look.

"What?" she asked the blonde.

"I could have helped you! I'm capable of climbing into trees and stuff!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Not with that hand you aren't. And you know it. How's my jew doing?" Puck asked.

Quinn sighed. "Not good. She's getting worse by the second, if we don't get her proper medical treatment soon…" she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. She shook them away and coughed. "Then we might be in a crapload of trouble."

"I thought epilepsy was just having fits? Why is she like this?" Finn asked Quinn, who shrugged.

"I honestly don't know…seizures are normal and superficial breathing for a slight second is too, but…flatlining isn't! And the way she looks right now, I mean…she has a fever, she looks like she's in shock, she's having seizures almost every hour…she's bad."

"Hey, have we checked the entire island yet?" Kurt asked the boys, who shook their heads.

"We just did the beach, but we stopped after a couple of hours to prevent walking in the blank sun too long." Blaine groaned.

"Well, I checked some of the inland, but this island is huge, took me like four to five hours to get to the other side and I kept on going straight ahead. There could be city's in here and I wouldn't know."

"So we have to check…see if there happens to be a remote hospital or something in here…" Kurt answered and Santana nodded.

"I'll go. I could use the exercice." Quinn said, getting up, but Blaine grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her back down. "You aint going anywhere. And I'm going to keep an eye on you."

"Well, since I already know where to go and stuff, I'll go." Santana said.

"Me too." Puck nodded. "If it means helping Rachel, I'll go too." Finn got up.

"The fellowship of the ring." Quinn rolled her eyes and scooted a little closer to the fire, her injured hand held closely by her chest.

"Brittany? Do you want to come?" Finn offered.

"Sure! That way Santana can tell me all about the cocktails in this place…I am so in need for alcohol."

"Eh…sure. Come on. Kurt, you coming?" Santana asked

"I'll stay here to look after the diva. I think she's in need for some serious Barbra Streisand talk." Kurt smiled. The four explorers nodded and got up.

"Take some water with you guys. Keep yourselves hydrated." Blaine said.

"It's getting dark. Is it safe for them to go?" Quinn asked and Blaine shrugged. "Don't know but they'll be allright. They're two cheerleaders and two jocks, they're trained."

"I guess." Quinn groaned. The three of them were now staring in the fire. After a while, Quinn got up.

"I'm gonna go check if Rachel is awake and if so, bring her to the fire. She needs some proper oxygen." The two boys nodded while she went to the shelter Rachel was in. After about thirty seconds she came back out, supporting Rachel. Kurt and Blaine, who hadn't yet seen the girl, both gasped in shock. Rachel was as white as a sheet, small drops of blood on her lips and eyes half rolled backwards. She stumbled and was awake, but didn't look sane.

"Okay, careful…there." Quinn placed her gently on the sand. "You okay, Rachel?"

"I'm fine…thanks…" Rachel groaned.

"God diva you look truly horrible!" Kurt yelled out, causing him to get a glare from Quinn.

"That shirt is so last year…" he grinned afterwards. Blaine smiled and even Rachel smiled for a second.

"If you could give me another one that would be brilliant." She grunted. He nodded and got up, walking towards one of the suitcases.

"It says here that this one belonged to a certain…Rachel Berry. Look at that." He grinned as he grabbed it and opened it.

"Wha…" Rachel lifted her upper body onto Quinn's chest, causing her to wince in pain slightly. "How did you get that?"

"Like we said to Santana, we realised we weren't getting on any of the boats so we figured we should grab as much suitcases as we could and float to safety. We stopped in your cabin but didn't realise it. We got yours as well, Quinn. It might be a little damaged from the water." He grabbed the two suitcases and walked towards the fire again. He opened Rachel's.

"Did you say you needed Carbamazepine, because there are two spare bottles in here." He said, getting out the two plastic bottles. Quinn gasped and signed him to throw them. He threw them and she grabbed them in her hands, putting one of them away in her pockets. She got a pill out of the other one and put it in Rachel's mouth, who groaned in gratification. Quinn nodded and patted her slightly on the cheek.

"You have mine too? Great, I feel like a hobo, we've been wearing these clothes for two to three days." Quinn remarked. Kurt flinched at the thought of wearing the same clothes more than one day, but he shrugged it off and continued searching for useful stuff in Rachel's suitcase.

"Would we have reception in here?" Kurt asked himself out loud, getting out Rachel's laptop.

"Yeah sure, the sattelite receiver is right in there." Blaine pointed to the forest.

"I'm sorry, was just a question…" Kurt put his hands up.

"Yeah, keep on looking. I'll look through Quinn's." Blaine said, grabbing the other suitcase.

"Woah there pretty boy. Why are you looking through my stuff? I can do that myself." Quinn snapped, and Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Try and stop me with that infected hand of yours. You can tell me what's in there but you aint touching this thing."

She groaned in defeat. "There are clothes, towels, sunscreen and painkillers in there. Let me think if there are other things…"

"I'll grab the painkillers and towels. Spare clothes can wait. Sunscreen we don't need at the moment, since it's getting dark. Would you happen to have flashlights in here?"

"Yeah, I always pack one in case I have to go somewhere at night. I don't know if it's still in my suitcase though, I mostly give that thousands of places, wherever I'm going." Quinn groaned, grabbing her head.

"You okay?" Kurt asked her. She nodded

"Yeah I've been having a headache some time now, probably the sun. I'll grab a painkiller later."

Blaine and Kurt shared a look and Blaine cleared his throat. "You sure you're okay?"

"Blaine, please. I don't need anyone drooling over me. I'm fine. Really." She ran a hand through her hair and looked down at Rachel, who had fallen asleep.

"I think it's time for me to go to sleep. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I'll get her back into the shelter."

The two boys nodded as she picked Rachel's sleeping form up and carried her towards the shelter. Blaine and Kurt kept on talking for about ten minutes, before eventually going to sleep too.

(…)

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Santana? It's getting really dark…" Finn groaned.

"Just keep on walking, Finnocence. We need to find a way to get Berry better, you know it."

He nodded and sighed. "We wouldn't happen to have flashlights over here?"

"No we wouldn't. Now shut it." Santana groaned.

"Don't be so harsh, San." Brittany's soft voice rang through. Santana groaned slightly at the sentence, and whispered "I'm sorry" to Brittany.

"So, are we gonna keep on walking through the dark forest until the morning comes?" Puck asked. Santana rolled her eyes. "You know wha-Ouch!" She yelled in pain as her foot hit something on the floor and she fell forward.

"San! You okay?" Brittany kneeled by the latina's side, who painfully got to her feet.

"I'm fine. What the hell did I tripp on?" She asked herself out loud, touching the floor with her hands.

"Santana, careful, you could touch something venomous. Here." Puck got out his cellphone and used the light to illuminate the ground. Finn got the idea and did the same.

"It looks like some sort of box…" Santana said, touching the rectangular object she'd tripped on.

"Well, open it!" Brittany said. Santana swallowed and nodded. She dug her nails into the opening and opened it. She gasped.

"Are those…" Finn asked and Puck nodded.

"Bullets."

"Damn…Wait, do you guys hear that?" Santana asked the group. The four silenced immediately, listening closely. The sounds of footprints and yells. "Get down." Puck groaned and everybody fell to the ground.

"…I'm sure I dropped it somewhere in this forest." A male voice grunted.

"Newsflash: this forest is about ten square miles big! We'll have to look for hours!" an other voice yelled.

"Calm down, Trevor. It's somewhere around here. Trust me." The first voice said.

Santana looked at Brittany, who winced. "What is it?" she whispered to the blonde, who took a deep breath, and then sneezed. The whole group immediately realised they were in trouble. "I'm sorry!" Brittany whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"What was that? Quick, grab your gun and check it out, Andrew." Trevor said. The group heard footsteps. At the mention of the word 'gun' Santana gasped slightly. If they ran, they would get killed. If they stayed there, there was a possibility that they would get killed too.

They couldn't escape anymore: the footsteps were getting closer and closer, until Santana saw the silhouette of a man.

"Trevor, there are four kids in here! And here's the box! What the fuck do you kids think you're doing? Get up." He kicked Brittany in the stomach.

"Get AWAY from her!" Santana yelled at the man, who tilted his head and stepped closer to Santana, pulling his gun and clicking the safety off.

"Do you have a deathwish, beautiful?" he asked her, laughing. She shook her head.

"Then SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He said, hitting her with the butt of the gun. She didn't pass out, but felt an extreme pain shoot through her head. She grunted loud.

"Rest of you, come with me or I'll put a hole throug her head!"

Everybody nodded and got on their feet.

"We'll tie them up against a tree and wait for the snakes to eat them alive." Andrew snickered.

_**A/N: Cliffyy! Now I have to go and watch the Harry Potter marathon on tv. Seeyah!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Omg now my top 3 favorite tv shows all ended :( so freaking sad! *sigh* (Glee, CSI Miami and Sea Patrol) Well, SP is not coming back, Glee and CSI are coming back so yeah :p**_

**Chapter 12**

"Ugh…" Santana groaned as she felt herself getting tied to a tree. She winced when he pulled the rope so she could barely breathe.

"Cut me some slack, dude. Why the hell trying to suffocate me?" She snapped at Andrew, who laughed and backhanded her. She groaned in pain. The slap echoed through the trees and Brittany, next to her, struggled. She was bound a tree on Santana's left. The two boys were bound by Trevor. They tried to struggle but with the semi-automatic gun pointed to their chests, they were forced to calm down.

"Why do you guys wanna kill us?" Puck asked, wincing as the ropes around him cut through his skin.

"Because you saw what we do." Andrew answered, looking at the two girls, rubbing the trigger of his 9mm-gun.

"Actually we saw a box of bullets. We have no fucking clue what you're doing with it. I don't know…ropeskipping?" Santana snorted, but groaned as Andrew stalked towards her and hit her in the stomach.

"Stop doing that!" Brittany yelled at Andrew, who snickered and turned around. Santana gasped.

"Brittany, stay out of it!"

"Well since we're gonna kill you anyways, we could tell you. My name is Andrew and that's Trevor over there…"

"Yeah we got that. Cut to the chase." Santana commented. Andrew punched her in the abdomen again and she coughed. Brittany, next to her, started crying softly.

"Keep the comments for yourself, missy. As I was saying, we're two people that don't exist."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, trying to break free from the ropes.

"We have a criminal record and faked our deaths." Trevor remarked. Just the nonchalant way he said it made shivers run down Santana's spine.

"So, what are you doing on a deserted island like this?" Puck asked.

"We figured that the only way we could make money was to do something illegal. We smuggle weapons and explosives, you see. Boats come here and pick the stuff they need up, and in trade give us money. When we have enough money we travel back to the main land and buy us stuff and then we return and do the exact same." Andrew explained, hands still caressing the precious metal in his hands.

"So you smuggle? That explains a lot." Finn said. Trevor sighed. "Since…you two are too dumb to talk to and you look like you're a whimp, I'll talk to you." He said, pointing at Santana. Puck groaned when Trevor pointed to him at the word 'whimp'.

"What do you want from me? To tell you how we got here? To help you carry the little bombs back to the boat because it's too heavy?" She mentally insulted herself, she really shouldn't be making them mad. Trevor flinched and put his semi-automatic gun to her head, kicking her in the chest with his foot as he did so. She let out a shaky breath and clasped her chest with her one free hand.

"I wanna know if you are the only people on this island."

"We are." She coughed.

"How did you get here?" Trevor spat out.

"Our boat sank and we washed up on the shore." The latina groaned. Trevor nodded.

"Are there any of you injured?" Trevor asked, looking into her eyes. She answered a little too quick.

"Yes two of us." Her eyes grew wide at the mistake.

"Really? That's odd, because I don't see any blood on either of you. Which means there ARE people on this island apart from us, aren't there beautiful? Where are they and who are they?"

Santana looked at Puck, who shook his head, begging her silently not to tell him. She knew why, Quinn and Rachel were no match for them especially injured, and Blaine and Kurt weren't as trained as the two jocks, yet Finn and Puck were captured as well.

"There are none. I hit my head when I tripped over your box and I feel sick. That's why I'm injured. And Puck has asthma so he's injured as well. Tell him, Puck."

"I didn't know you felt sick, San! Are you okay?" Brittany asked her. Santana mentally facepalmed. "Yeah I didn't want to tell you because…"

A split second, and Santana was crying out loud in pain at the blood gushing out of a wound on her cheek. She looked up and saw Trevor hovering above her with a knife.

"Because it's not true? Your name's San, I recall? Well, San, you're a whore. So you have the choice; either tell us where your friends are at, or have some fun with us."

"F-Fun?" She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. He snickered.

"Yes, fun. As in, being the 'whore' you are." Andrew laughed.

Santana's eyes widened even more. "Y-you're gonna rape me?"

The three other Glee kids gasped as the two men laughed. "Maybe…" Trevor grinned.

"They're at the beach, over there. K-keep on walking." She stuttered.

"How many are there?" Trevor asked.

"Two, one injured girl and an injured boy." Santana spat out, not knowing what she was saying anymore.

"Thank you. Now let's get out of here, Andrew. The snakes like the night and we've got work to do." Trevor winked at Santana, who gagged mentally.

"Grab the guns. They won't escape."

The two men disappeared into the dark and after about a minute of silence, Puck spoke up.

"What the hell, Santana?"

"I know I messed up…" she groaned at the thought of getting raped by the two men.

"You sent them right towards them!" Puck yelled at her. She shook her head.

"I might look bad at geography, but I know how to orientate. I sent them in the exact opposite direction. They'll need hours to get back here and they'll need even more hours to reach Quinn and the rest."

"You sure?" Finn groaned

"Yes I'm sure." Santana nodded.

"Fine. We need to figure out a way to get out of these ropes." Puck groaned.

"Does anybody have something useful?" Santana asked.

"I have my pocket knife!" Brittany exclaimed, in a rather happy way. Santana's mouth dropped open, as well as Finn's and Puck groaned 'what?'

"My mom always told me 'Brittany, you have to have a knife in your pocket at all times in case polar bears try to take over the world."

Santana was half shocked and half amused at the explanation. "Okay…I think I can reach you, hang on."

She scooted as close to Brittany as the ropes allowed her, and she gritted her teeth as the ropes dug into her bare skin. She reached her untied arm towards Brittany.

"It's in my right backpocket." Brittany guided the latina, who nodded and tried to reach the blonde's jeans with her fingertips. She felt the gentle fabric underneath her fingers and laughed.

"This is so fucked up." She suddenly remarked. "I just wanted to be on Hawaii by now."

"You can do it, Santana, come on." Puck helped her. Santana nodded. A thousand comments shot through her head but she ignored them.

"I think I have it." Santana closed her fingers around something hard and slowly advanced back towards her own body. She sighed as she looked at the knife. She opened it and started to cut her ropes. It was tough and the fibres were very hard, but she somehow managed.

After five minutes of cutting, her ropes were loose and she was free. She rubbed her wrists and started freeing Brittany, which proved to be easier with two hands; Brittany was free in a minute. She walked towards the boys and in about two minutes, both got up as well.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Puck asked.

"Didn't they say they arrived by boat?" Finn asked. Brittany was clasping Santana's hand in hers. Santana nodded.

"Wouldn't it be best if we just walked along the shore trying to locate the boat?"

"Newsflash, those guys are armed, dangerous and walking towards the beach as well. Too much risk."

"Well, what's your idea?" Puck asked

Santana sighed. "Going back to the others and try to hide. The shelters are too obvious, we need to get somewhere more secret like a treehut or something."

"A treehut? Really?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Admit that it could work."

"Well, it' s better than talking in here and waiting, is it? Come on." Puck said to the girls while starting to walk towards the others.

"What's with the walking? If we wanna get there in time, we need to run our asses off." Santana remarked. She started to run back to the beach and the three followed closely behind her. They had been running for about a minute when Santana heard a shriek coming from behind her, unmistakably Brittany's. She stopped as fast as she could and turned around.

Andrew and Trevor were holding Brittany, Trevor with a 9mm in his hands and Andrew with something gigantic that looked like a grenade launcher.

"You trying running away, huh? You're gonna pay for it." Andrew aimed the launcher at the sky and fired. The grenade shot upwards and exploded in midair.

The shock and explosion woke the four people in the shelters in an instant. Quinn and Blaine ran out immediately, noticing the fire and smoke above the forest. Both gasped in shock. Kurt came out of the shelter a little later, but gasped nonetheless.

"Was that…" he asked and the two nodded. "Something blew up."

"Damn…We have to go and look for them to check if they're okay! They could have stepped on a mine or something like that!" Quinn said, slightly panicking in her head.

"I'll go. You guys stay here." Blaine said.

"No, I'll go. You stay here and look after her. Blaine, you know how to deal with epilepsy. I know you do." Quinn said, before running off.

"Quinn, wait! QUINN!" Kurt yelled after her, but the blonde disappeared into the woods.

_**A/N: To be continued :p BTW I heard my new fave song on youtube (Demi Lovato's Skyscraper) Don't forget to tell me what you think of that one, because this chap was written with THAT song on repeat :p**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Can't believe i made a mistake that big and nobody saw it…NO Blaine isn't in New Directions, YES he should be at school and NO he shouldn't have been on the cruiseship. Let's just say Kurt invited him since he was lonely and Blaine's parents are rich and he skipped school xD So okay, and euh I have a WRITERS BLOCK people but Shelbster brought me back on my feet! SO THANKS! And this chap might be a little more messy than the rest of them but I promise it's temporary!**_

**Chapter 13**

Quinn panted as she ran through the forest. She felt exhausted and weak but every second she told her mind to keep on running, no matter what.

She saw something familiar on the ground, before running away from it. She froze as she regognized it. She stopped and turned around, seeing the necklace on the ground.

_Santana's._

She picked it up with her good hand and held it in the air. The gold glinstered in the small ray of moonlight. She sighed and put it in her pocket, before swallowing the lump in her throat, wincing a little when her injured hand hit a bush and got up, trying to run even faster than before.

When after ten minutes she heard talking, she threw herself onto the ground, trying to get her breath under control as fast as she could. She looked through the bushes and saw someone talking to another person over the walkietalkie. The guy had something in his hand and he sounded mad.

"I don't care about those kids! Kill the guys and fuck the girls! Just make sure that we fucking make this deal or we lose our heads!" he threw the walkietalkie onto the ground and stepped to something big, Quinn wondered what it was until she realised with a gasp. The big thing was a shed, a small building. She crawled a little closer, trying not to use her injured hand a lot.

"What's happening…" she whispered to herself as the guy left, carrying a box in his hands and walking off, after grabbing the walkietalkie from the ground. Quinn was left alone, confused at what the hell just happened. She got up when she was sure the man was out of sight and walked towards the shed. The door was closed. She bit her lip and pushed the door open with her shoulder. It flew open and she stumbled forward. She stuck her finger in her mouth and bit on it hard to prevent crying out loud. The shed was stuffed with guns, explosives and drugs. She mouthed 'what?' before stepping closer. She saw a flashlight and grabbed it, looking around a little more closely.

"Since they're in trouble, I might as well help them." She shrugged, grabbing the first gun she saw. A handgun. She left the shed again, now looking for her friends.

(…)

"Andrew, gimme the box and cut the latina free from the rest." Trevor ordered, lighting a cigarette.

"What do you want from me?" Santana asked. Andrew kicked her in the stomach again.

"Seriously, I wasn't fucking around, stop talking back." He groaned at her. She coughed and nodded. He cut her free and handed the box to his mate, who laughed.

"I'm gonna have some fun with her a little deeper into the forest. You stay here with the rest of 'em. If they escape, you're dead. The rendezvous is in about an hour and a half, so we have loads of time."

"Fine." Andrew nodded, grabbing his walkietalkie. "Taylor, you there?"

"The boat is ready to leave. All we need now is the things he ordered." A female voice rang through, something none of the kids expected.

"We'll bring them up in about half an hour. We have a situation here we need to deal with." Trevor said.

"Situation?" Taylor asked.

"We found a couple of kids that were a little too curious at what we do for living. We got them tied up against a tree."

"Good, kill them. We can't afford any witnesses. Get here as fast as you can. Out." The walkietalkie bleeped and Taylor disconnected.

"I'll take the girl." Trevor got up and grabbed Santana. Brittany tried to break free in protest but Andrew laughed at her fruitless attempts. "Pathetic."

"Shut up! Where are you taking me? What are you doing?" Santana screamed as Trevor pulled her into the forest.

(…)

"This…is..ridiculous.." Quinn gasped to herself inbetween short breaths. She was having trouble; she had a stabbing pain in her side, an injured hand and a throbbing headache, yet she wouldn't give up on her friends. They needed her. She used the flashlight to light the ground below her feet, since the forest was now pitch black and she couldn't see where she was walking anymore.

When she heard noises again, she froze, looking around and clicking the flashlight off. She wasn't allowed to make any more noises. The sounds were getting louder as she stepped forward.

She got onto her hands and knees and crawled forward, seeing an open spot. She reached forward and looked through a bush, gasping slightly at the sight.

Santana was lying on the ground, with her t-shirt and hoodie thrown away. Her bra was lying on the floor metres away from her. Her shorts were already ripped to pieces by her feet. She was sobbing loudly and Quinn saw in horror how a dark figure was hovering above her, touching stuff Quinn KNEW was off limits to ANYONE, even Brittany. She tried to do something, but for the first time in days she was frozen. She looked at the man, who was now trying to pull off her slip. That was the moment Quinn shook her head and groaned "Hell to the no" and reached for the gun. She didn't even need the gunsight, she just fired because she knew she got him. She did. He stumbled backwards and fell next to Santana, who got up and panted heavily, trying to understand what just happened. Quinn stepped out of the bushes, dropping the gun and running to the Latina, who saw Quinn and sighed in relief. She wanted to cry, laugh and throw up all at once. Santana cleared her throat.

"Turn around, I'm gonna try to get my clothes on again. No peeking."

Quinn nodded and turned around to grab the gun back, which was proven to be difficult, since she already had the flashlight in her hand and she couldn't use the other one.

"What happened to you?" Santana asked from behind her. Quinn turned around to face Santana, who was still trying to put her bra back on. "What the fuck, Fabray, I said no peeking!"

"You really think I give a damn? I've showered with you so many times. Who was that guy and what's going on? We saw an explosion and didn't know; so I ran into the woods trying to find you."

"We got kidnapped by two freaks who are weapon smugglers. They're gonna kill us." Santana's voice trembled slightly.

"Calm down, they won't. What was the explosion about?"

"He fired a grenade launcher but the grenade exploded in the air." Santana answered.

"Okay, we need to go back to the…"

"What…the…fuck?" A voice spoke behind them. They turned around to face a woman, in her thirties, with short black hair. She didn't look gothic but had something scary.

"Taylor?" Santana asked, lifting her hands in the air when she saw the woman was carrying a gun.

"Oh you know. I bet you're the whore he was raping. And you shot him? Impressive." Taylor clapped, and then snickered and pointed the gun at the blonde. "You. Here now."

"What do you want from me? From us?"

"We need to go back to Andrew to get the stuff." Taylor said as she pushed the two girls forward to the camp.

(…)

"What's the plan?" Andrew asked as he gave Taylor the box.

"You stay here with the kids, don't let them make any wrong noise. I'm gonna take blondie here…" she pointed to Quinn, "and put her on the boat with me while we head for the rendezvous with the boat."

Andrew nodded. "Good. Now run, rendezvous in 30."

Taylor nodded. "See ya."

(…)

"What do you expect me to do? Sunbathe?" Quinn snorted. "It's kind of dark right now."

Taylor backhanded her on the cheek and she stumbled onto the deck. "Next time imma pump some iron in your chest. Shut it."

Quinn groaned and hoped this would end right. Taylor started the boat and drove away from the island. Quinn prayed to whatever God was willing to listen to her. Then she had an idea. Since she was getting killed already, why not jump towards Taylor, trying to grab the gun? Who knew whatever could work, right?

She prepared herself. _Three, two, one, GO FABRAY!_

She jumped up, running towards the blackhaired woman, attacking her with bare fists, reaching for the gun. The inflatable boat stumbled, unable to cope with the shift of balance.

Quinn made a move and PUSHED the woman out of the boat, yet she still had the gun.

"Uh-oh, trouble…" Quinn groaned as the woman resurfaced and started shooting at Quinn and the boat. The blonde looked down and saw the inflatable.

"Fuck." Quinn groaned, before Taylor hit the inflatable, and the force hit the box immediately, causing everything to..blow.

A pandemonium of noise and a spectacle of light as the whole sky filled with a mushroom cloud.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, i'm not so occupied with fanfics anymore :/ but I promise I won't let you guys down for so long anymore! Tomorrow hopefully update, if not the day after. Love you guys! Please REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 14**

Kurt was looking at Rachel, who had fallen asleep again and was absent mindedly caressing her hair. As the explosion came, he jumped up and ran to the beach, where he saw the big smoke cloud fill the sky. The noise had woke Rachel up, who was groaning and trying to get what happened. Kurt looked at her but she was too far away to talk to. He looked back and saw that it was a boat that had exploded. Blaine came out of his shelter as well, looking as scared as Kurt did himself.

"What was that?" he asked the soprano, who shook his head. "A boat. Let's hope nothing happened to them."

Blaine immediately got who he was talking about and nodded.

"It's too dark, I can't tell…" Kurt groaned.

"You stay here." Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt looked at him and gasped.

"You're not gonna…" Kurt asked, but Blaine already was taking off his shirt. As soon as that was done, he jumped into the ocean.

"Blaine, it's night and there are sharks in there!" Kurt warned.

"You check if Rachel is allright!" was the last thing Kurt heard before the voice died down and silence fell upon the beach once again.

He groaned and turned around, to face Rachel, who had been crawling towards him for the whole conversation.

"Rachel, you need to stop forcing yourself!" he said, helping her up. She shook her head.

"I'm fine." Indeed, her voice was getting more strong and her limbs weren't THAT sore anymore, yet she was still feeling lightheaded.

"You sure about that, diva?" he rolled his eyes at Rachel's pale complexion. She nodded.

"I don't feel like crap anymore so that must be making progress, don't you think so too?" she asked him. He laughed. "A ramble? You're definitely going back to normal."

She laughed along and with the help of Kurt's shoulders, she managed to get onto her feet.

"Where is the rest? I can't really remember, I see like flashes of people leaving but I can't think of anything else…" Rachel groaned. He nodded.

"Santana, Brittany, Puck and Finn took off. They have been out there for hours, and something exploded. Then Quinn ran off as well and…"

"Quinn? I need to find Quinn, is she in there!" Rachel panicked, causing her limbs to protest. She gasped and almost lost her balance, but he kept a grasp on her shoulders and she managed to stay up.

"Calm down, diva. They'll be back in like half an hour. Don't worry about it." He tried to comfort her but that turned out to be the exact wrong thing to say.

"How can you say that? Stuff got blown up and they haven't returned ever since? How come you keep believing that they're okay, while they could be lying there bleeding to death without help?"

"Rachel…" Kurt groaned as a warning and she sighed and nodded. "Sorry."

"Where did Blaine go? I saw him take off his shirt, you guys weren't in the middle of something, were you?" Rachel teased slightly with a small smile on her lips. He shook his head.

"I wish we were. No, he dove into the ocean to find out what happened in there, you know…the explosion. Could have been a boat with like supplies on board or…"

"Yeah, okay. Did you mention there are sharks in these waters?"

Kurt groaned. "Yes I did."

"Good, then he should be okay." She got back onto her knees but the movement was controlled.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, and she nodded. "Better than I was before anyways."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, getting down onto the sand as well.

"Do you think we could re-light that fire?" Rachel asked, rubbing her hands together softly. "It's freezing."

"Come on, diva, it's not that cold." He laughed and she smiled briefly, before shooking her head. "To me it is, I'm used to wearing sweaters all the time, even though we're around Hawaii and it was like fourty degrees a couple of hours ago, it cools fast in here."

"Why don't you just grab one of your sweaters?" he asked her and she shrugged. "Too lazy I guess."

Eventually, both became pretty tired and right when Kurt was about to fall asleep, the sound of footsteps shook him awake. He got up and looked around.

"Kurt…Kurt…Kurt…" Someone was saying his name with every intake of breath. He looked at the ocean and saw the figure of Blaine carrying something.

"Oh my God." Kurt gasped as he saw what the thing was: an unconscious Quinn.

"What the fuck happened?" Kurt asked Blaine, who shook the water out of his ears and lowered Quinn onto the sand. Rachel by now had fallen asleep again, and maybe that was a good thing since if she would have been awake; she'd drool all over Quinn and would stress them out with concern and panic.

"It was a boat, found another body but she was dead when I got there. Quinn is still breathing."

Kurt nodded and put his ear on Quinn's chest to check her breathing. It wasn't troubled and somehow pretty normal.

"She looks fine to me, just knocked out by the explosion." He said. Blaine nodded.

(…)

_As soon as Taylor started shooting, she knew she had to do something. Evacuate. Get the fuck out of there. She looked around and figured that the best way was to go underwater and to hope that the explosion wouldn't hurt too much. She jumped overboard and swam downwards as fast as she could. The explosion was merely a big rumbling noise and a giant wave pushing her down even more. By now, the need for oxygen was slowly taking over her mind. She looked up and saw she had sunk about fifteen feet. She swam upwards as fast as she could yet when it came down to the final sprint, her body collapsed and she was limp. About one minute after she'd fainted, two strong arms lifted her up and pulled her out of the water, but her body didn't respond anymore. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly._

"Quinn? Quinn can you hear me?" a familiar voice filled her ears. Blaine.

"Are you okay?" another voice which she recognised as Kurt's asked. She groaned again. _No, I was just in a motherfucking blast but I'm totally cool with it! Wanna catch a movie later? Oh wait, we're on a deserted island in the middle of fucking nowhere!_

Yet when she tried to speak, she felt that a part of her body told her that something needed to be done first. Body priorities. She lifted herself up a little bit and started coughing. Coughing all the water out of her lungs. Kurt stepped backwards, yet Blaine wasn't afraid and held her hand as she continued to remove the water from her body. When she was finally done, about a minute later, she groaned.

"I'm fine." She said roughly, her voice affected by the coughing. She now got back on all fours and Blaine helped her in doing so.

"What happened with the others? How did you get onto that boat?" Blaine asked. She sighed. This was gonna be a long story.

As she told everything she knew, the guns, the smugglers, Santana's raping, the tied up situation of the others and the gunfire on the inflatable, Kurt and Blaine's mouths dropped open.

"Smugglers with guns? Here?" Blaine gasped. Quinn nodded, but before she could answer, a familiar groaning echoed through. Everybody's heads turned right in reflex. Rachel opened her eyes and lifted her head. She looked around and spotted Quinn, sitting on her hands and knees and let out a shriek of relief as she crawled towards her.

"H-how's the hand?" Rachel asked and Quinn laughed. "It's…pretty good. Still numb."

Rachel nodded. "How are you?" Quinn asked and Rachel shrugged. "Better."

"Where have you been? What did you find?" It was Rachel's turn to ask and Quinn sighed. "Looking for the others."

"Are they always this akward and brief to each other?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded.

Eventually the questioning died down and both girls hugged. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Rachel said in Quinn's ear. The blonde smiled. "Same here."

_**A/N: Next chap: Rescuing the other four! Well, TRYING to. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^^**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Come on people! I wanna get to 100 reviews! :p**_

_**Hey hey guess what? I'm going to see Harry Potter 7.2 tonight! In 3D! I hope It'll be amazing! I KNOW it will be! Have you guys already seen it? What did you think?**_

**Chapter 15**

After both girls had completely made sure that the other was okay, Quinn headed back to the shelter: she still had a damn ringing in her ears and she felt exhausted from running through the forest with a constant gun pointed to her head. Rachel had joined her in the shelter and Blaine and Kurt had their suspicions when they heard weird noises coming from the hut.

"Do you honestly think they're having sex at a time like this?" Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's glare. The soprano turned around. "To be honest I don't really know what I'm supposed to think right now."

"Well, anyways, let's not act like voyeurs and try to think of anything we can use as a weapon." Blaine tugged Kurt's shirt. The other boy shook his head. "They have guns, we're nothing compared to them."

"Hey, don't lose hope, okay? We still have to get them out of here." Blaine scooted closer to Kurt at the fire and both leaned in for a brief kiss.

When they pulled away, Kurt licked his lips in approval. "I won't lose hope. Well, I will if you'll kiss me again for it."

"Flirty much! Come on, let's search the suitcases, you never know what kind of a weirdo would pack a knife of a grenade in his bag!" Blaine said, walking to the group of suitcases packed up next to the shelters. Kurt rolled his eyes but followed nonetheless.

"You take those three, I'll take these." Kurt said, pointing at the suitcases. Blaine nodded and went searching for something useful.

(…)

"You got anything?" Kurt asked and Blaine handed over what he had found. "Two knitting needles, a letter opener and some expired pills, if we wanna drug them." He laughed at the last. Kurt groaned.

"I've got a needle and a pair of nail scissors. Which means nothing."

Blaine was gonna tell him it would be allright, but a figure came crawling out of the shelter and both boys froze. They saw the figure put its hands in the air and finally recognised the stumbling Rachel.

"I need….to show…you guys…something." She panted as she walked to her suitcase."

"Whatever it is it'd better have any value to the situation." Kurt snorted, but Blaine nudged him. "Let her finish."

"I don't know why I didn't tell you guys earlier; I mean, it was in there all the time but I guess I forgot since I got occupied with the epilepsy thing and…"

"We don't blame you. What is it?" Blaine asked

Rachel opened her suitcase and searched for something. She let out a small gasp of relief and grabbed the thing she was looking for. Blaine gasped and stepped back, while Kurt put his hands in the air.

"Chillax…it's not loaded…yet." Rachel said, showing them the Colt in her hands.

"How did you get that?" Kurt asked. Rachel shrugged. "I have…a license. I have p-practiced on the shooting range and they c-cleared me. It's l-legal." She shivered.

"Doesn't matter if it's legal or not! Why the hell would you own a gun for crying out loud, and bring it to hawaii? How did you even get past the customs?"

"Don't know…" Rachel shrugged, feeling very lightheaded all of a sudden. Blaine anticipated what could happen and grabbed her shoulders, while Kurt pried the gun from her fingers.

"Be…careful with…that!" Rachel groaned. Blaine looked her in the eyes, his expression coated with worry. "Are you feeling okay, Rachel?"

"Yes. I feel fine. Now come on, we have to get to the others." Rachel got up and walked to the forest.

"What about Quinn?" Kurt stopped her. She turned around.

"Fine. You guys stay here and look after her while I try to shoot those motherfuckers."

Blaine and Kurt shared a look before Blaine ran up to Rachel. "Grab the bullets. I'm going with you."

Kurt grabbed the boy's arm. "Blaine, you could get hurt."

The warbler nodded. "I know. But at least there is a chance we can save the others."

Kurt sighed. "I can't let you do this, Blaine. I don't wanna lose you like this."

Blaine shook his arm and Kurt let go. "I'm afraid this isn't your decision to make."

Then, he turned around and went to get a flashlight, while keeping a close eye on Rachel, who was grabbing the bullets and when both were done, they disappeared into the forest. Kurt groaned in annoyance and went to the beach, grabbing a rock and throwing it in the water. It disappeared with a splash. He went back to the shelter, running both hands through his hair to check on Quinn, who was now awake.

"I heard something about a gun. What the fuck happened?" She asked. He groaned. "Blaine and Rachel took off, Rachel with a gun in her hands, appareantly it's licensed."

Quinn gasped slightly and got out of the shelter, looking at the forest and biting her underlip.

"We have to help them." She said after a while, back turned to Kurt. He looked at the sky and prayed for a slight second.

"We're not going anywhere, you need to rest before you start fainting too." Kurt put a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head slowly. "I can't sleep with the thought of what's going on in there."

"You'll have to try. I'll find some sleeping pills for you, but right now you need to rest so that we can get off of this island safely and you're not exhausting yourself before we even get there."

"But…Rachel's in trouble…and San and Brit…"

"Will be okay if you take care of yourself. We got this covered, they'll be okay." Kurt hugged her and she collapsed into tears. Kurt wiped the tears out of her eyes and caressed her cheek.

"They'll be okay, I promise." He kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

_**A/N: Kuinn, Qurt xD I have no names for that, but it's pure friendship! I love them xD Suspense! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: My first short movie EVER is online! It's a project acted, filmed, directed, edited and published by MEH so i didn't have a cameraman xD Hope you enjoy! Just go to my channel on youtube (ellentjevdh) and click the Short Movie. Thanks guys!**_

**Chapter 16**

By the time Quinn had calmed down a bit, the sun was already rising again. Neither of the Glee kids had had lots of sleep. Some of them hadn't had any sleep at all. She had fallen asleep in Kurt's arms, who didn't dare to move, afraid he'd wake her up. After the snake bite and what happened in the forest, Kurt really respected her exhaustion. She groaned in her sleep. He looked down and saw her face distorted with pain. His mouth dropped open slightly, not knowing what to do. The pain seemed to go away as fast as it had come and her expression was neutral again. He carefully placed her head onto the sand and removed her arms from his waist. He made sure she was comfortable and then got up and stretched his limbs. He felt very sore yet he couldn't complain. He WOULDN'T complain. He looked at the red sky and yawned. He hadn't slept at all, yet he wasn't feeling that tired. He looked down at his clothes and went to the suitcases. He found something that was somewhere near his size and grabbed it. A pair of jeans and a tank top. It absolutely wasn't what he was used to, but he really wanted to change into something fresh. He removed his clothes except for his boxers and ran to the ocean to take a dive. He sighed in relaxation as the cool water surrounded him. After a minute of submerging himself in the blue, he went back to the shelters and grabbed a bottle of shampoo from Rachel's suitcase. He went back and washed his hair in the ocean. After some more swimming he finally got back onto the shore and dried himself with a towel. He felt very relieved that they had made the decision to grab suitcases, otherwise they would've been dead by now for sure.

Quinn woke up when she felt the first rays of sunlight hit her. She opened her eyes slowly and found that she was lying on the beach. She groaned slightly and looked around. There was a figure next to her at about five feet. Her vision blurred and then sharpened by itself; it was Kurt. She gasped slightly when she saw he was changing into fresh clothes. He was wearing boxershorts and a tank top and was busy putting on a pair of jeans. Not wanting to disturb him or to concern him, she remained silent and pretended she was still asleep. She closed her eyes again and thought about her friends. Santana got raped. She was there. She was LOOKING at it. It still send shivers down her spine when she thought about it. And Brittany had been terrified. Well, she didn't blame the girl, especially since the girl she was in love with had been raped and hit. Yes they were in love, as Quinn had noticed ages ago. She often felt lonely when it was just the three of them and that was why she had searched desperately for other contact. That's how she had laid eyes on Rachel. Rachel wasn't even close to Santana when it came to bitching, or wasn't an athlete like Brittany, but she was everything neither Brittany nor Santana could ever be. She was caring and loving and concerned about Quinn. Opposite to Santana, who laughed at her when she had fallen, or Brittany, who was oblivious to the fact people were hurting and lived in her own fantasies. Rachel was more than Quinn could have ever hoped for. That's why she cared so much about her. She winced. Her hand was hurting again and her head was pounding. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and fell back asleep.

Rachel was walking through the forest and everytime her body made sudden movement, like the moment where she almost fell and had to hold on to a tree, it send a wave of pain through her limbs. She felt herself getting weaker by the minute, but she couldn't stop now. She had to continue, to keep everybody safe. If having a little pain meant she could save seven people, she'd do it all. She coughed slightly and saw Blaine turn around. She shook her head, trying to tell him that she was fine and he shrugged and walked on. The Colt was resting in her hands and the safety was off. Any minute now she could just shoot in her own foot or kill herself. She took a deep breath; her dads had forbidden her to take the gun with her and Leroy had hidden it, but when they were out to go to the movies, she had recovered it from the top shelf of their closet. She had a feeling they didn't even know she had brought it along. She realised they didn't even know she was fighting for her life now. She wondered how the rest of the glee club survived. Some people got into lifeboats, but could it be that they hit a storm and toppled over? Or would they be on shore right now, trying to find them? She knew that might be a possibility they thought all eight of them were dead. She looked at Blaine, who was pale and she also noticed his hands were shaking. She didn't know if it was from the gun in her hands or fear for his friends. Or fear for Kurt, since she knew they were in love.

Blaine swallowed hard and tried to focus on the path they were making. He looked at Rachel who was lost in her own thoughts. Kurt would be sleeping right now. Well, at least he was safe. He'd look after Quinn and both were gonna keep eachother safe. Quinn knew about first aid and Kurt knew how to reassure her when she was worrying. She wasn't well, she was seriously ill but she wouldn't admit it. Blaine had seen it in her eyes everytime he talked to her; the exhaustion, the pain, the worry. Everybody had to play a part in the rescue, otherwise the whole plan would collapse. Rachel felt confident and she was relying on the gun, he didn't blame her, but he knew that in her current condition she wasn't gonna act like a sharpshooter. He knew she was exhausting herself, yet he shut his mouth; he knew she was gonna snap at him that she was fine. He felt his hands tremble and knew he was afraid for everyone in here. He'd take a bullet for each and every one of them, even though he didn't knew most of them at all. But they were all in this together, no matter what differences they had. He sighed as he ducked underneath a low branch and held it up for Rachel, who nodded and walked underneath it too. Both finally arrived at the open spot Rachel had explained and ducked into the bushes to look at the smuggler. He gasped slightly when he saw them.

Santana was hurting all over; her body was full of bruises and cuts, especially her face where they had hit her so many times. She felt a trickle of blood leaking into her mouth and she spat it out. She groaned slightly and looked at Andrew, who she knew was getting nervous. They had seen the explosion and Santana knew Quinn was dead. She had tried to cry but she couldn't; all the fluids were drained from her body and she felt empty. The loss of Quinn had hurt her more than any gun could ever have. She cared about Quinn, even though she might not have shown it. On the other hand, she knew that Trevor was dead and (she hoped that) the boat had exploded too, which meant Taylor was dead too. So if they could master Andrew this whole nightmare would be over. She just had to think of a plan. She coughed some more blood out of her mouth and saw Brittany look at her as if she was gravely injured. She knew Brittany didn't know about the raping and she wasn't gonna tell her any time soon, even though she could get the picture; she was only wearing a bra and her shorts. She was freezing. Her teeth were chattering slightly yet she wasn't gonna whine.

Brittany looked at Santana and knew something was up. She wondered what could be wrong with her. The blood on Santana's head looked real, not like the fake blood she had once bought in a carnival store. She was sure she had some more left in her room, she used it to dress Lord Tubbington on Halloween. She herself had been discussing her own costume with her cat for days. She had made a list. She had asked her dad what he was most afraid of and a couple of minutes later, she was searching on eBay for a 'financial crisis'-costume. She hadn't found any so she decided she should ask her mom, who answered 'vampires'. So she'd bought a Dracula-costume and put in some fangs to go to the Halloween party. Lord Tubbington had been the star of the evening. She hadn't seen him ever since. He'd been lost for what seemed like centuries now and she had put up posters everywhere to search for him, until a nice lady from the neigborhood told her that he was at the animal shelter. She'd picked him up and promised that next year HE was going to be the vampire. She heard Puck groan and it brought her back to reality immediately.

Puck wasn't feeling pain in any way but he felt like he had lost a sister when he heard the explosion. He mourned Quinn and had even shed a small tear about a minute after reality had struck him. He cursed Andrew and hoped that he would go to hell when he died. He realised they needed a miracle to get out of there and hoped Kurt and Blaine were keeping Rachel safe. He was concerned about her and hoped she wouldn't die while she still had so much ahead of her. He had already lost a sister, he didn't want to lose another one while he could do something about it! But could he, tied up against a tree and guarded with a gun? He shook his head to get rid of the thought and looked at his other friends. Santana was looking exhausted. She had gone into the forest with her clothes on and had returned wearing only a bra and her shorts. That had to mean something. His gut told him she was raped, or at least he had attempted to. He also thought about her leaving with Trevor, and coming back with Quinn and Taylor, without Trevor. He hoped he had died. He probably had. He looked over to Finn, who was looking at the ground, not moving. For a second he feared Finn was unconscious or worse, but the jock sighed and Puck reassured himself Finn was fine.

Finn wasn't feeling fine at all, though. Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. The only thing he thought about right now. What the fuck had happened? Was she unconscious? Bleeding? Worse…dead? His mind was overruled by sadness and concern. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Another thought struck his mind. What happened to her? Would Blaine and Kurt really take care of her or was she dead too? He sighed again, looking at the others and knowing that they all were thinking about the same things. He looked at Andrew who was caressing the gun in his hands. He was getting nervous, Finn could tell. Trevor was gone and Taylor was too. He had tried to communicate with them more than once but he never got an answer. He was nervous and vulnerable. On the other hand, he was very unpredictable too and Finn knew that right now he could put a bullet through their heads without a warning.

Blaine and Rachel looked at the scene and Blaine silently looked at Rachel. He whispered in her ear "Give me the gun and I'll shoot him."

She smiled and shook her head. "Not a chance. Give me one second." She said, raising the gun.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" he whispered back, getting anxious by the look on Andrew's face.

"I won't miss." She said, aiming at Andrew.

"Good luck." He said to her. She licked her lips and nodded. Then, she fired.

She gasped immediately, realising her mistake.

_**A/N: That chap was long but I really liked it. Update tonight! **_

_**Please review if you think Lord Tubbington is awesome! xD Brittany's thoughts were very hard to comprehend and write down so I just started writing nonsense xD REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews n stuff once again :D**_

**Chapter 17**

She had made a terrible mistake. Too nervous, too shakey. She'd hit him in the leg. He cried out in pain and randomly fired a round with his gun. Rachel gasped and saw what he had done, but before she could react, someone jumped out of the bushes and stabbed him with a pocket knife. This was the moment both Blaine and Rachel jumped forward in shock. The person turned around to face them and Blaine's mouth dropped at the sight of a shocked Quinn with a bloody knife in her hands.

"Q-Quinn? What…" he asked, unsure what to say. By that time all four of the people tied up were now crying again and yelling. Quinn turned around to face Puck.

"What are you yelling about? I just saved your ass." Quinn groaned. He took a deep breath, and then said with a trembling voice "We thought you were dead."

"Oh." She nodded. "Well, I'm not, so stop crying. We have to get out of here." She got onto one knee and cut the ropes holding Puck back. Then she walked to Brittany and did the same thing. Finn was next, rubbing his wrists. When she kneeled by Santana, however, she let out a small gasp of shock; Santana's face was bruised and full of cuts and blood. She looked as if she was about to faint and was very pale.

"Santana? Are you okay?" Quinn said, grabbing the latina's hand, who groaned loud. Quinn gasped slightly.

"You're not…hit…are you? Did he hit you?"

Santana licked her lips. "I-I don't know…I…It hurts…"

Quinn nodded and reached forward to feel if she had any ribs broken or any internal damage, using only her right hand. Santana hissed

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking if you broke a rib or something and that's causing the pain."

"Just…untie me. Then we'll talk."

Quinn smiled slowly and reached the pocket knife forward, cutting the girl free. She cut Santana free, who fell forward and Quinn caught her, wincing as she had to use her left hand too, which was protesting fiercely. Santana quickly apologized and both girls got up, reuniting with the others. Then, a couple of twigs snapped and everybody looked up, Rachel pointing the gun to the bushes to reveal an exhausted Kurt with wide eyes that settled on the gun immediately. Rachel sighed and clicked the safety on. Kurt immediately ran to Quinn and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't…EVER…run off again like that! I was hell worried! I thought one of those smugglers got you again!"

"Sorry, Kurt." Quinn sighed. "I had a feeling they were in trouble."

"Well they WERE but still you could have asked me!" he groaned, but she laughed and shook her head. "You would have told me to rest. You know it's true."

He shrugged and looked at the rest. Everyone was now akwardly standing in a circle.

"Well, come on guys, let's go back to the beach so that we can all go to sleep and if there's a plane coming they'll spot us." Finn broke the silence.

"Do you really think they'll see us?" Puck asked.

"Well, eight people on towels on the beach are rather hard to miss, are they?" Finn smiled

"We'll figure something out. Come on, back to the beach before any other weirdos jump out of the bushes." Blaine said. The group nodded and Finn and Puck lead the way, after them came Brittany together with Santana, who was visibly limping, and Kurt. Blaine, Quinn and Rachel were on the back since Rachel and Quinn both took very long to get there. Rachel was wincing every time she breathed and Quinn held her injured hand close to her chest. Blaine was just making sure neither of them did something bad to themselves like falling or tripping.

(…)

Red sky morning on the beach and the sun was already heating up the sand. Everybody was relieved that the nightmare was finally over. Now the main problem; getting away from the island. Blaine ushered the girls to the shelter, but they refused.

"We're not gonna get in those stupid shelters! We're gonna stay with you guys!" Quinn protested, and Rachel nodded in agreement. Kurt sighed and nodded and the two girls shared a look of victory as they walked to the suitcases and grabbed their towels, also giving two to Brit and San, who were still shaken by the whole hostage thing. Santana looked at Quinn and motioned at her to go to the woods. Quinn nodded and followed Santana to the trees.

"Did you…tell anyone?" Santana asked

Quinn sighed. "San, you're wearing nothing but a bra, I think they have their suspicions."

"Well, I don't care, as long as you don't go telling them I got fucked by one of th…" she cried for the first time in months. She collapsed into Quinn's arms, who comforted her and reassured her.

"It's gonna be okay…I promise…"

_**A/N: Meow! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D 2 more chaps after this one :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: This note is merely to say that I originally planned for it to be 2 chapters but then I decided to make it one chapter :D Which means that tonight there will be TWO pilot chaps for TWO new storiez :p It will be a DARKNESS sequel and a CAVE IN sequel :D**_

_**Chap dedication to Shelbster :p**_

_**ALSO: Blaine and Puck shirtless? I felt so privileged to be starving to death with them on that island :D**_

**Chapter 18**

"Okay, we need to think of plans, people. Puck, what do you have?" Finn asked, now obviously pulling the leader status towards himself, nobody really complaining.

"spell out SOS with rocks we find in the ocean so that planes can spot us." He said and the group nodded in agreement."

"I'm onto that!" Blaine raised his hand in the air and he and Puck both took off their shirts and both went into the ocean to find rocks. Finn looked at the rest of the group; Santana, Rachel and Quinn were in no shape to perform physical things like diving and climbing trees so he figured he should let them rest. He turned to Kurt and Brittany.

"What do you guys wanna do?" he asked them. Kurt straightened his back.

"We'll cook some dinner since I'm gonna throw up if I see one more cracker."

Finn laughed and nodded.

"We'll catch some fish with a net." The soprano added.

"Where are you gonna get a net?" Finn asked, raising one eyebrow

"There are plastic bags in the suitcases, we attatch them to sticks and cast them out at sea." Kurt explained, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh, okay, if you think that will work, please do! Brittany can you help him?" Finn asked the blonde, who nodded and laughed

"I'll put topping on the cake!" she yelled in excitement. Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed as he got to the suitcases.

Finn turned back around to face the three girls resting on the sand.

"And what are you gonna do, bad boy?" Rachel smiled. Finn shrugged. "I'll see if we can find mirrors to use when a plane flies by. Rachel nodded. "Good one. What can I do?"

"Rest." Finn said to her and she rolled her eyes. " I wish everybody would stop saying that!"

"You almost died yesterday, I think it's safe to say you're not able to do lots of stuff anymore."

She groaned and nodded. "If you insist…I need a tan."

He laughed and joined Kurt by the suitcases.

(…)

Two hours had passed and Kurt and Brittany were cooking the fish they had caught, while Blaine and Puck were now finishing the O. Quinn and Santana had fallen asleep, yet Rachel was still awake and looking at the sky.

"You really love her, don't you." Kurt said from the fire. Rachel looked up.

"The last thing she said to me before everything happened were insults and I don't know if she will ever see something in me." Rachel looked down. Kurt scooted a little closer and grabbed her hand.

"I talked to her when you were with Blaine, and she told me that she couldn't imagine living without you."

"She did?" Rachel asked, shocked. Kurt nodded.

"And she said some other stuff about you but it's basically just this: she loves you. And if you love her too, take a leap of faith and tell her. She'll return the favor."

"But…she's a catholic! She would never be gay!"

"you're a jew and you'd be gay. This is no religious matter." Kurt shook his head and she groaned. "Fine, if that's what you think, as soon as we'll get out of here I'll tell her."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He was going to tell her that she was making the right decision, but a loud rumbling noise cut him off. Everybody except for Quinn and Santana looked up at the noise to spot, to their relief, that a boat was coming straight towards the island. They must've already spotted them, since the boat was blowing its horn. Rachel saw people on deck and realised that they were coming to get them.

Five minutes later, everyone had put their clothes back on and had grabbed the suitcases. Rachel was holding a barely conscious Quinn and Brittany was supporting Santana, who had woken up but couldn't get to her feet.

"Mister Schue! Mercedes!" Kurt couldn't help himself and ran into the ocean to the inflatable boat that was speeding towards the shore.

"God we're happy to see you guys." Mercedes laughed and hugged Kurt as soon as he arrived onto the boat.

"We're gonna check on you guys when we're on the boat, they have full medical equipment in there." He nodded to everyone and helped them onto the inflatable. Quinn groaned and Rachel looked at her.

"What is it, Quinn?"

"Don't…wanna…go…on…inflatables…again." She groaned and Rachel nodded. "It's Mister Schue, Quinn, they came to get us."

Quinn licked her lips and coughed. Will spotted how weak she was and immediately became concerned, but he realised they had been on that island for too long to not be injured. When the driver of the speedboat got them all onto the ship, the two doctors took care of everybody, checking them all for injuries. Puck, Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Brittany only had minor injuries that were easy to bind and treat. Santana, Rachel and Quinn had to go to hospital when they got back to the main land because their injuries were too complicated to treat with what they had on the boat. The doctors did treat their smaller cuts and bruises and they weren't allowed to leave their beds. Still, that didn't stop the rest of the Glee club to show up at their beds and talk. As the ship headed back to port, Mercedes and Kurt were talking on the deck.

"Who survived and who didn't?" Kurt asked, wanting to know the truth.

"Tina and I survived, we jumped into a boat. The others either didn't get away or separated but I know for sure that we're the only people who got inside the boats."

"So, Mike, Matt, Artie and Sam?" Kurt's voice trembled and Mercedes nodded, tears threatening to spill.

(…)

"Hey Quinn." Rachel greeted the girl in her hospital bed.

"Rachel! Are you okay? I haven't seen you since…the island."

Rachel nodded and laughed. "We're away, we're safe."

Quinn nodded and coughed slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked, rubbing the other girl's right hand.

"I'm okay, they gave me painkillers and they did stuff to get the venom out…and I don't know about the rest. You?"

"Myeah…they gave me a big dose of carbamazepine and the epilepsy attacks didn't come back anyways and stuff…I don't really remember stuff from that island."

"Do you know anything about Santana?" Quinn groaned. Rachel shook her head.

"She's still knocked out from the surgery: they drained her lung and fixed her rib as good as possible and they'll talk with her about the rape."

Quinn nodded and smiled.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Quinn, there's something I wanna tell you."

"Shoot."

"I talked to Kurt and…I realised that I should finally tell you how I feel. Seeing you like that and…it hit me. I realised on that island that I can't live without you."

"Me neither." Quinn laughed weakly. "I'm sorry it took me a deserted island and almost getting killed a kazillion times to notice."

Rachel smiled and just as they were going closer for eachother, a doctor walked in. Both girls groaned in frustration yet still shared that loving look. Their time would come.

_**The End **_


End file.
